Love Between Friends
by Raeburn
Summary: Darien is Josh's, Serina's brother, best friend. Serina and Darien find love that has always been burried inside themselves. On a trip to Hawaii with their friends, nobody would ever be the same.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE Darien watched from afar as Serina stood at the entrance of the football field, waiting for her name to be called for the rehearsal.She wore a black low cut shirt with a pair of black pants.Her beautiful blond hair was let loose and flowed past her mid thigh.She was right behind Tracy, who had the third highest GPA in the senior class.Tracy wore a bright blue shirt with jeans; her black hair was put up with a small clip. "Serina, we are still going out for your birthday on Saturday right?"Tracy whispered as she turned around.The teachers hated it when they talked. "Yeah, the party is at the civic center and don't forget, Darien's birthday is the same day."Serina smiled as she thought about Darien. "I wont, you remind me every day about it, I think you really like him."Serina smiled and shoved Tracy a little. "I so do not!He is like my best friend."She rolled her eyes as Tracy argued with her, even though she knew it was true. "Yeah Whatever."There was only three more days until their graduation as well as Serina's 18th birthday.Serina looked across the field and saw Darien.He stood so straight and proud, Serina figured it was because there was a group of cheerleaders that was surrounding him. "Girls, I told you already, I have a girlfriend."Darien stated as he waved his hands trying to get out of seven dates.He knew that he didn't officially have a girlfriend yet, but he would soon enough.He smiled over at Serina, not knowing if she could see him or not. Darien excused himself and walked across the field where the rehearsal had ended and put his arm around Serina and smiled down at her.She saw the desperate look on his face that said please-help-me-I-am-being-chased-by-crazy-cheerleaders, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You owe me big for this Darien.Even though it is funny to see their faces."Darien looked over where Serina was, and had to admit.The hanging jaw look on the girls was absolutely priceless. "I know."He walked her back into the school and gently patted her back."See you later."He waved and left her along. After school Serina walked along the road the way she always did, it was only a few blocks away from her house and she liked the exercise.She always stopped at the arcade and grabbed a coke then went home.She walked into the brightly colored arcade and spotted Darien at his usual stool next to the counter.She use to go into the arcade all through junior high and play the games for hours at a time, but now she out grew that.She slowly walked up to him and put her arm around him and gave him a little kissed on the cheek. "Hey Serina, what can I get you?"The blond headed waiter asked. "Just a coke."The waiter nodded and walked behind the counter."Hey Dare, whatcha doin?"She sat cheerfully on the stool next to him.He smiled as he looked into her baby blue eyes, which matched his exactly. "Nothing, just waiting for my daily kiss I get from you sweetheart."He winked at her and wrapped his arm around her.She just laughed and nudged him.She could feel herself wanting to be closer to him, and his outfit did not help any bit.He wore a pair of black jeans, boots, and a tight white shirt, which showed, off his muscles. "You are such a flirt Darien."He turned his head a little and gave her an astonished look.The waiter set down her coke."Thanks Tommy."She took a sip. "Moi, a flirt?I highly doubt that.It is you my dear that is a flirt."He took her small black purse away from her and pulled out her agenda and opened it to the first week of January."Ok, lets see here, in this week alone, you have been out with how many guys?"He started to count, but she took it away from him. "Well… I am just trying to find my perfect guy, at least I don't go around and get thirty different phone numbers from different girls at the mall."She smiled, as she finally defeated him.She always feels her heart break when she sees him with another girl. "So what, they give them to me."He stated while taking a drink of her coke.She smacked his hand and took the drink away from him. "Yeah, but who starts to say 'oh my heavens above, where did this angel come from?'"Darien started to laugh. "I don't say that."He said, lying through his teeth. "Yes you do, I have seen it before, you did that to almost every girl in Johnson High, well all the ones with boobs, before you graduated."He rolled his eyes. "Those were good times."He smiled while looking into space. Serina looked over at the grinning idiot that sat next to her and had to laugh at the picture.Darien was totally out of it, looking straight into the mirror behind the bar, what Serina thought he was looking at himself, but he was looking at her.He closed his eyes for a minute thinking what it would be like to hold her in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her.He was taken out of his trance by a small punch from the lovely lady at his right. "Hey, got a question for ya."He raised an eyebrow."Why is it that I always give you a hello kiss but you never once gave me one?"She gave him a little pout, which always made him yield down to her, even as kids. "Why do you want one?"He smiled gently, in a way teasing her. "I didn't say that, just forget it."Darien's smile vanished, he didn't want to drop the subject, he had been waiting too long to get this chance. "I can't just forget it, you asked so I will tell you, the reason I don't is because you never asked."He smiled."And now…well you asked for it."He stood up and walked closer to her. "I will have to say good-bye instead of hello."He touched her soft pinkish cheek with his hand and gently moved it down to her lips, spreading them apart slightly.She gasped at just the touch, and held her breath as she saw his head coming down closer to hers.Finally their lips met, only for a few seconds but it was like an eternity.Both of their hearts just melted. "Good-bye" Darien waved at her as he walked out of the door.It took all his strength to walk without turning around and kissing her again.At the same time he left her in total awe.She watched him leave and staid watching, hoping that he would come back.Tommy was just as shocked as Serina was.He had been their friend for a few years now, and never expected that to happen. "Close your mouth Serina, you will catch flies, or hopefully some kind of deathly disease."She closed her mouth and turned around to see her brother, Josh, standing there."What is with you, you look like you just saw a ghost or something?" "Pretty damn close!Darien…Darien…kissed me."Josh stared at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You kiss him all the time, no biggie."Serina shook her head. "No, he KISSED me, for real, not just the everyday crap I pull but really kissed me."Josh just stood there; his best friend wouldn't do that to his sister.Or would he? "I'll see you at home."He waved as he ran out the door._Man this is too sweet to not know_.He chuckled to himself as he ran down the street. "Josh where are you going?"She yelled but he was out of sight. Darien sat in his apartment thinking about what he had just done.He had kissed his best friend's sister.Not only that but she is like a sister to him, but also he does get jealous when she flirts with other guys.He had a crush on Serina a few years ago, and it was big, but he pushed the thought away. "Darien!Hey man, I gotta talk to you."Josh pounded on the door of Darien's apartment.He quickly got in once Darien unlocked the door."Hey man, did you really kiss Sere?" "Yeah, hey look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."Josh put up his hand to shut Darien up._Oh shit I am really in trouble now!_ "Chill out dude.I am actually happy bout it.I just thought it would not take this long for you to do it that's all."Darien looked at his best friend, not understanding a word that was being said. "I am not following." "Dude, I know you have wanted to kiss Serina ever since she grew boobs, which was in the seventh grade, and now you finally did it."Darien just blushed at that thought, he remembered that when he was in ninth grade he accidentally walked into the bathroom while Serina was undressing. "I'm glad you think this is so cool, but I have a bigger problem."He said as he plopped down on the couch. "No you don't, Sere has always liked you, but never let anyone know."Darien's eyes were wide open. "How did you get her to tell you?" "Well I didn't but I can show you in her diary where she says, and I quote, 'Darien is so hott, I don't know why he hasn't asked me out.If he only knew how much I would love to go out with him, then maybe he would get up the nerve to just ask me.'"Josh said in a little girl's voice. "Whatever, like she would say something like that."_I could only dream of that._ "I swear, she did, and just last week too."Darien just laughed."Man I am serious, why else do you think she kisses you each time she sees you?"Josh knew that Darien had no clue, and even though Serina didn't exactly write those exact words, he knew it would work._I am so bad._Josh said to himself and laughed a little. "She does that for everyone."Darien said, remembering the first time Serina ever kissed him on the cheek or anywhere for that fact.It was after a gymnastics meet that Serina was in and she won the gold medal.She was so excited that she didn't know what she was doing.Darien liked it whither she meant it or not. "No man, she just started it with you because that is as close she could get to you without you suspecting anything."Josh thought of a brilliant plan. "Hey why don't you come to dinner tonight, that way you can talk to Sere."Darien's heart began to do flips in his chest. "I can do that, what time?" "Bout 5:30ish."Darien nodded and patted Josh on his back and led him out the door.Once Josh left, Darien just leaned on the large door and slid down to the floor and smiled. "5:30 my dreams will come true."He smiled again and looked at his Rolex watch, which he received after the death of his father."It is already 4!"He jumped up and ran to the shower. Lindsay, Tracy, Allison and Renee were all walking around the mall, searching for Serina and Darien's birthday presents.Each of them wore their mall clothes that consisted of a black skirt and a red or white shirt.They walked past many stores trying to find the perfect present. "Do you believe that Serina is gonna be 18?"Lindsay asked, who was holding a small bag from Victoria Secret.Inside were a small thong and a see through bra.She though Darien deserved a gag gift since he is always complaining that none of them ever wore anything revealing.The other girls loved the idea of playing jokes on Darien, but they were not thoughtful like Lindsay. "Yeah, although she seems older than us all.I mean she is always dependable and responsible, unlike some of us."Allison glared over to Renee. "That's why I hang around Sere.She keeps me on task.We make the perfect team."They continued their walk until they heard John called after them. "Allison!Wait up a min."The girls turned around and looked up at John, Kyle, James and Josh."What are you lovely girls up to?"Asked John, Allison's boyfriend. "Probably the same as you gorgeous guys, buying presents."Allison answered with a slight smile. "Presents?Us?Naw, we are here to scope out the women."He said while rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.The rest of the guys agreed with him. "Why don't you girls allow us to buy you dinner?"Kyle looked right at Tracy, who just happened to be his girlfriend for 2 years. "Why don't we let you?"Each of the girls walked alongside their boyfriends to the café. The café was large and decorated in all sorts of French items, although it served hamburgers and French fries.The girls always joked about how the fries were the only things that really gave any meaning to the decorations, since after all they were French Fries. "Josh, is it true what I heard today?Did Darien really kiss Serina this morning?"All the girls watched closely, waiting for Josh to clear up the rumor. "Um…well, yeah, he did kiss her.Not only did he kiss her, but she basically asked for it."He smiled, he loved to gossip even though he knew it was a girl thing."She asked him why he never kissed her hello or anything and he simply answered by kissing her."The girls all sighed. "You're kidding right?I mean I never thought Serina would ever kiss Darien, in that way at least." "I did.She is always talking about him and then saying he is just one of her best friends, but I know what is going on in her little head."Tracy replied to her boyfriend.Josh looked down at his watch and let out a sigh. "I'm late again, I know Darien is going to freak.I was supposed to be at the house ten minutes ago."He kissed Renee goodbye and left.  Darien pulled up to the Stevens' driveway, right behind Serina's red convertible, which she got for her 16th birthday. Serina's father is a computer software genius, and there was no doubt that they had money.The house was three stories tall, along with a four-car garage.It was painted white and green and had large glass French doors.Darien spent a lot of his childhood life in the house, mainly because of Josh, but Serina being there was a bonus. Darien walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, a few seconds later a young lady opened the door.She was about 5 feet and 7 inches, as tall as Serina.She had medium length brown hair that was braided down the back, and wore a white outfit along with a blue apron.She smiled as she let Darien in the house. "Hello Darien, Josh called and told us that you were to be coming over for dinner.It will be ready in about a half an hour."She took his letterman jacket and hung it in the closet. "Thank you Glenda, is Josh in?"She shook her head. "No, but Serina is upstairs in the pool room.She says that she is practicing, but she has not hit a single ball yet, I think something happened today, but she wont tell me."Darien smiled and patted the women's shoulder. "I think I know what happened, I will talk to her, I will see you at dinner Glenda."He walked through the foyer and up the white stairs that had a railing that wrapped around the pole that led upstairs.Once up the first flight of stairs, he walked into the door on the right.It was a large oak door, with a gold knob. He poked his head through the door.The pool balls were still in its original rack and all the cues were still in their places.He looked around the room and he saw her sitting next to the built in bar with a glass of coke.She turned her head when she heard him walk into the room.Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she has been crying. "Serina?Are you ok?"She shook her head."What's wrong?"He walked over to her and sat on the barstool next to her._Oh god, did I cause this?_ "Its nothing Darien, don't worry about it."She turned away from him and back to her coke, which was warm since all the ice was melted.She didn't want him to see her the way she was, she looked like she was just hit by a train several times. "Serina, I will not leave until I know what is going on with you.You have been crying and I want to know why."He put his hand on her shoulder.He twisted her chair so that she was facing him.She wanted to twist back but he set his legs on each side of hers, forcing her to look at him. "Darien please."She pleaded, wanting to go.Tears started to run down her face slowly. "Serina, why won't you tell me?"He wiped the tears off her cheek with the back of his hand.He left his hand on her chin and held it in place as it quivered. "Darien, I can't let you know." "Why not?" "Because you are the problem!"Darien was dumbfounded.He dropped his hands in his lap and looked in her eyes.They were so sad, and un-shinny."Darien, you kissed me, that was not suppose to happen.I was fine, but then you kissed me and now I am so confused, I think one thing then I talk myself out of it, I got as far as to think you did it to just play with my head.And-" She was stopped by Darien's lips to hers.It didn't last long, but it was more then the first. "Serina, I didn't do it to play with your head."He placed his forehead to hers and rested it there.Both of their breathing started to quicken. "Then why?" "Because, I really love you.I wanted to find out if this could work.I'm just as confused as you and I still don't understand what is going on with me.It is not easy to be head over heals for your best friends sister and not let anyone know, afraid of what will be thought of you."He paused."I don't like feeling that I cant do anything right, all I want to do is please you and look what I did, I made you cry and feel used.I don't like that at all." "I know exactly what you mean.Exactly…" She sniffled and pulled Darien closer to her and kissed him, with so much passion, and hungriness.Darien opened his mouth and coaxed her to open hers with his tongue.She obliged and did what he wanted.They moved closer, and wrapped their arms around each other. "Darien, Serina dinner is-" Glenda opened the party room door but stopped when she saw the two kissing.They stopped and, with embarrassed faces, looked up at the maid. "Thank you Glenda, we shall be down in a moment."Serina said, while trying to keep a straight face. "Yes Serina."She quickly walked out of the room.Serina turned back to Darien and smiled. "Everyone in the state will know what happened in the next hour.Darien I am sorry."Darien smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.His breathing was still heavy, and his body eager for more. "There is nothing to be sorry about Serina."He kissed the side of her mouth."Hey, how would you like to go see the new movie on Friday?"She smiled. "Are asking me out?"He nodded his head."Well then, sure, I would love to go." "Great, now I think we outta get you cleaned up so we can eat, I'm starved."She nodded and hopped off the stool and walked out of the room, Darien right behind her. They walked down the hall a little bit to the bathroom.It was fairly large, double sinks, medicine cabinets, a large tub, and a separate room for the toilet.Darien grabbed a washcloth from the closet and got it damp.He sat her on the counter and with the washcloth he slowly wiped the dried tears away. "You know Darien, I am capable of doing this myself."He nodded his head and rinsed the rag in the tile sink. "I know, but it is more fun to do it this way, besides, it gives me a reason to touch you."Serina giggled a little.Darien laughed at her. "What?" "You giggled, just like a middle school girl who has a crush, it is so cute."She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, there is some truth there."She smiled up at him."I do have a very very large crush, but I am no longer a school girl." She pulled his shirt collar and him closer to her.She snaked her fingers up into his hair and pulled him closer.Darien raised his hands around her neck and pulled her head closer to his and kissed her. Josh walked in the house a little after six.He hung up his coat and put his keys on the glass table by the door.He was about to go upstairs when Glenda came down and blocked his way. "You don't want to go up there."She shook her head, still in shock.She knew that the two had a crush on each other but didn't think they would ever admit to it. "Why not?" "Well I think there is something going on between Darien and Serina."She said quietly. "Why do you say that?"He lifted his eyebrow, awaiting her answer._I knew this would work._ "Well, I just came from up there, and I accidentally interrupted Serina and Darien's very intimate kiss.Once I left I know they started it up again."Josh just smiled and walked the rest of the way up the stairs."Don't say I didn't warn you!"Glenda called from the bottom of the stairs.Josh waved down to her so she would shut up. He reached for the party room door but when he did, nobody was there.He walked down the hall to the other game room on the opposite side of the floor, but when he passed the bathroom Serina came out at the same time and she fell back onto Darien causing them both to fall.Josh just stood there and laughed as he saw them fall.Serina was on top of Darien, who just held her in her place. "Are you guys alright?"Josh said in between laughs. "Yes, no thanks to you Josh."She struggled to get up. "Why were you two in the bathroom anyway?"He asked suspiciously.  "It is none of your damn business."Darien held her down against his body."Let go of me, I will get him!" "Josh, you better run and get a head start before I let her go."Josh did just that, he ran down stairs.Darien stood up and pulled Serina up with him.She was about to run off but Darien grabbed her."Hang on a sec."He pulled her close to his chest and gave her a short little kiss."Ok, now you can go get him." "Thanks."She ran after her brother. "He really did that?" "Yes, Renee why would I lie to you about this?"Serina laid on her king size bed, with her bright pink phone in her hand.Her legs dangled off the bottom of the bed. "Well lets see, you have wanted Darien to kiss you since you were twelve and knew that Darien was actually the perfect guy for you." "I am for real, after dinner we left the room and came up here.We were going to talk about what was going on between us but we ended up making out after we were declared a couple.If you don't believe me I will show you why I have to wear turtle necks for a few days."Serina touched the spot on her neck where Darien "accidentally" gave her a "love bite".She just smiled. "No Sere, I believe you. So you are officially together now?" "Yep, but one thing I don't really like is that we have been going out for less then 24 hours and already we have made out.What else can I give him without giving myself up to him?I am afraid that he will get tired of me or something." "Sere, Darien is not like that, and you know it.If you are not fully comfortable with this all, then you need to talk to him and before you go to the movies on Friday." "Thanks Renee, you helped me out a lot."She turned over and got off her bed."I will talk to you tomorrow.Bye bye." "Bye."Serina hung up the phone jumped off her bed.She picked up some dirty clothes that was on the floor and took it downstairs to the laundry room.When she walked out of the laundry room she spotted Glenda doing the dishes in the kitchen._Poor Glenda, mama doesn't see that she needs a break._ She walked into the kitchen where Glenda was cleaning up.The kitchen was fairly large, there was a counter where bar stools were set up, and an island in the middle with the stove there.The tops of the counters were blue and the cabinets were white.Serina grabbed a small apron and put it on so her clothes wouldn't get messed up. "Hey Glenda, what can I do to help?"The maid turned around and looked at Serina.Serina never offered to help unless she wanted something. "Um, sure, you could dry the dishes while I wash them."She gave Serina a rag and she started to dry. "Glenda, why is it that you never go out?"She put away one of the flowered china plates that they ate on that night. "Well…I guess I don't ever go cause I don't really have anyone to go with or anything to wear."She gave Serina another dish."Why?" "Well, I want to go out for an hour or so, but I don't have anyone to go with, so I was hoping you will come with me.It will be a lot of fun, besides, you could meet a really cute guy."Serina taunted her.Glenda shook her head."Awe come on, please."She gave her a puppy dogface, which nobody could resist. "Ok, after we finish these.I still don't have anything to wear."Serina put away another plate and started drying another. "Well, what size do you wear?" "I believe a two." "I think I have a dress in a two, last summer I was to big for my ones so I had to buy a two, but now I fit back into my zero's."Serina just laughed as Glenda rolled her eyes. The two girls walked into Hip-Huggers, which was the club Serina always went to.Serina had on a baby blue dress that went up to her mid thigh, and had a very low cut neck, along with her light blue 3-inch heels.Her hair was pulled up half way, and the rest was over her shoulders.Glenda wore a short red dress with no straps and had a slit on both sides; she also had on Serina's red high-healed shoes. "Hey John, how are you this evening?"She asked the buff guard at the front gate. "I am good Serina, who is your friend?"He asked as he winked at Glenda. "This is Glenda."The guard smiled at Glenda and let them in without any hesitation.He was one of Serina's friends from a long time ago.The club had a wall length bar and a stage with a few poles, which several girls were dancing on. "You know how to dance right?"Glenda smiled and nodded."Good, well let's get out there."The girls walked out into the middle of the room and started to dance. "Hey Serina!I didn't expect to see you here tonight."A guy with long brown hair came up to the two. "Hey Tim, I would like you to meet my friend Glenda."They shook hands."Why don't you take Glenda and dance."She led them away and smiled as they began to dance.Not even ten minuets later Glenda was dancing with this other really hott guy.Serina smiled; even though she was not dancing with anyone she was still having fun.She knew that Glenda needed some time out, and her mom didn't really think of giving her a rest. "May I have this dance?"Serina turned around to see who was there, but before she was able he stopped her and pulled her close to him."Let's dance Sere."She automatically knew that it was Darien.She nodded, and started to rub her hip into his.There was no doubt that Serina and Darien could dance.When they were little they won first place in a dancing contest, of coarse it was in ballroom dancing. "It has been so long since we danced Darien." "Too long."Darien wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer.She grabbed his hands and guided them around her body; he finally could not stand her not facing him.He turned her around and placed his leg in between hers and started to move.Her skinny leg rubbed up on his grind, which he groaned every time she did that.Serina rubbed her hands up and down his chest, then finally wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Across the room watching them was a group of guys that knew Serina very well.They all had brown hair and were almost the same height as Darien.Each time she went to the club she danced with them, except for tonight.They smiled knowing whom Serina was with.She always talked about Darien and she showed them pictures and everything. After a while Serina and Darien sat down at the bar and Serina ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri and Darien had a coke.They watched as Glenda danced on one of the poles.They had been there for over three hours, and it was now one a.m. "I think it is time to go."Serina called out to Darien.He nodded his head and began to get up."I will get Glenda."Serina crawled up on the stage and got Glenda from the pole and the girls and Darien walked out of the club.Glenda struggled to walk and fell to the ground. "She is wasted."Darien said as she shook his head.Serina bent down to help her get up."I got her."Darien picked her up over his shoulders and carried her the rest of the way to Serina's car.Darien helped Serina get Glenda into the back seat of the car, and then kissed Serina on the cheek to say good-bye.Serina got in the car and drove home. They got home a little after 1:30 in the morning.Serina got out of the car and went to the other side and helped Glenda out.She helped her to her room, which was on the bottom floor, and got her dressed in nightclothes and into bed.Serina tiredly walked up the stairs to her room and fell onto her bed.She set her alarm to get up at six for school, and changed her clothes after prying herself out of the bed.Finally she was able to sleep.


	2. Chatper 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER TWO "Serina!Wake up!"Serina darted out of bed and looked at her brother.He grimly looked down at her.He had to laugh at her, her hair was all messed up, and her blankets were all on the floor. "Damn you, why do you have to scare me like that?"She looked over at her rose shaped alarm clock and it was 6:45."Shit, I'm late!"She pushed Josh out of her way and ran to the bathroom.After she put her hair up in a blue shower cap, she jumped into the large tile shower.She quickly bathed and got out three minutes later and dried herself off. She walked quickly to her room and put on her black mini skirt with two slits, one on each side, and her tight yellow v-neck shirt.She put on her black shoes that wrapped around her ankle.She looked around her semi neat room and grabbed her books and notebook from her messy desk and ran downstairs. She ran around the house, looking on the table, moving newspapers and books.Josh came into the living room and just watched Serina run around.She saw him standing in the middle of the room and called out to him. "Josh, have you seen my purse and keys?" "Right here!"He held them up to her and she grabbed them from him.She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the house and jumped into her car.She put on her sunglasses and sped out of the driveway. She drove into the school parking lot and parked in the spot that had the sign 'Senior Class President,' and got out of the car.She looked down at her watch, which was silver and gold Fossil watch with a blue face.It said it was 7:25, and school started at 7:35.She relaxed and started to walk into the building.Many people waved to her as she passed them and got many looks from the guys. "Sere, you are here late, what happened?"The brown-headed girl asked as Serina stopped at her locker. "Hey Renee, I woke up late.I went out to the club last night and didn't get home until after one."Serina opened her locker and took out her literature, science, and math book, then closed the door."Can you believe that this is the last day ever being in these halls?We spent four years here and now we are leaving." "I know, I am so excited, I wont ever have to deal with Mr. Blackwing anymore."Both girls laughed and headed for their dreaded literature class with Mr. Blackwing.They walked into the classroom and sat in their usual seats in the back of the room.Tracy sat beside Serina, and Renee was behind Tracy.In front of Serina was Allison then Lindsay. "Hey Serina, how's it going?"Asked Andrew Carter, who just happened to be the football star.Every girl wanted to date him except Serina.She was perfectly contempt with not dating a stuck up slob.And he would never date anyone who was not in the 'popular group.' "Nothing much Andrew, how about you?"She forced herself to smile. "I will be great if you let me take you to the new movie tonight."She tried her hardest not to laugh. "I'm sorry Andrew, but I already have a date tonight, and I highly doubt that my boyfriend will like me going out with another guy.Sorry."She shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly. "Since when did you get a boyfriend?You never had one before!"His face got red. "Andrew, do I have to tell you when I get a boyfriend so it can fit your schedule to ask the girls you can't get out?I don't think so."She said trying to stay calm."Now if you don't mind, I don't really like your attitude toward me right now so if you would PLEASE LEAVE."He frowned and walked off really pissed, no girl ever turned him down. "Sere, he looks really pissed off at you, you better watch out for him."Allison warned. "I'll be fine, I'm sure Darien will watch out for me."She smiled at just the thought of Darien's arms protectively around her. "Earth to Sere, come in Sere."She didn't look."SERINA!"Renee laughed as Serina jumped out of her chair.She glared over at her best friend. "What the hell do you want?"Just then the bell rang.All the others in the class rushed to their seats.Everyone talked to their friends until Mr. B came into the room.He was a short man in his fifties.He had a large bald spot on the back of his head and had a little mustache.He always wore a bow tie and some kind of suit. "Ok class, we have a lot to do today, so lets get started." He set down a big box and got out a little black book."When I call your name, bring up your books and put them in the box."Everyone got out their books and put them on their desks."Brown, Bush, Carter, and Miss Conner."Allison went up along with the others he called.She never got why he called her Miss Conner.Everyone joked that he wanted her.He called several others."Miss Sanders, Miss Stevens, and Miss Waters."Tracy, Serina, and Renee went up and put their books into the box."Oh and Miss Roberts."Lindsay gave him her book and forced a smile when he smiled at her. "Class, I know that each year there are awards given to the most honorable students, but unfortunately, we don't have an assembly for the awards.I was given the privilege to announce Miss Johnson High."He smiled a little."I'm sure you all know that Miss Johnson High is voted by the teachers and not the students.This young lady has shown great leadership, and kept good grades for the entire year."He turned around and grabbed the envelope from the desk, and pulled it open."Now, our Miss Johnson High is…" He pulled out the paper and read it out loud."Serina Stevens."She smiled and stood up. "Way to go girl!"Cheers were all around the room as she walked up to the front of the class.Mr. Blackwing handed her a beautiful bouquet of yellow and red flowers. "Now close your eyes Serina, we have a little surprise guest to crown you."She did, and in walked Darien, carrying a red pillow with a crown on top of it.He walked over to her and put the crown on top of her head.She smiled widely.Darien bent down to her ear, his breathing quickened as he got closer. "Congratulations Sere."He whispered, she opened her eyes and threw her arms around him.He laughed, and the class continued to cheer.She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Thank you Darien."She whispered in his ear right before she kissed him.Their lips locked, and just as they did Mr. Blackwing turned his head, so he didn't have to send them to the office.Serina tightened her grip on him unaware of her surroundings anymore. "Aww, how cute."One girl said. "Isn't he like her brother?"One girl asked another. "No, that is Darien Johnson, he was the most popular guy, and gorgeous guy, two years ago.And he still is now." "I can't believe she gets him, she is so undeserving of him, he should be with me."Said Trish Sprinkle.She was one of the princesses at prom.She had always been jealous of Serina and hated it. Serina backed up a little realizing where she was.The kiss had already gotten out of hand.She shyly smiled at him and grabbed his hand and held it in hers.  "I present to you Miss Johnson High for 2000!"Mr. Blackwing yelled from his corner. After Serina received her crown the announcement was made to the entire school over the intercom.Darien was allowed to stay with her for the rest of the day.They walked through the halls holding hands and were greeted by most of the school. "Yo Darien!What's up my man?"Asked the red headed guy who walked up to them.Darien extended his fist as they did the little athlete handshake thing. "Not much Troy.I hear you are now the captain of the football team.Trying to take my place are we?"He shook his head. "Naw man, I just want the women."He said while smiling.Darien wrapped his arm protectively around Serina's waist and pulled her closer."Don't worry, I would never try anything on her."That got Serina's interest. "Why is that?"Both Troy and Darien looked at her. "Well, everyone knew that you were totally for Darien here and…well he basically told the football team before he left to watch over you.We all knew that it meant if anyone of us touched you we would be beaten down."He looked over at Darien."I don't think Andrew understood that though."Serina glared at Troy, she new that Darien would either freak out or be calm and kill him later. "You don't have to worry about him."She saw Darien nod at Troy and him nod back."Darien, I don't want a dead body, call off the squads."She looked up at him intently.What did she get Andrew into?She didn't like him, but didn't want the crap beat out of him. "Don't worry Sere, we will just scare the crap out of him, no harm will come."Darien kissed her head softly."I'll be right back, ok?"She nodded and watched him leave with Troy. "Serina, girl you are so lucky to be dating him!"Serina quickly turned around and saw Jessica.She was one of Serina's friends in elementary school. "Um…hey Jessica, I think you might keep an eye on your brother."Jessica lifted an eyebrow. "Why, what is gonna happen to Andrew?"Serina just shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I am worried about.I have to go, see you around."Serina walked off, leaving Jessica by herself gazing after the new Miss Johnson High. Andrew was in the weight room putting the weights away that he used.He didn't have on a shirt and wore silky shorts.His hair stuck to his sweaty head.He was all alone in the room and turned around when the door slammed shut. "Hello?"The sound echoed throughout the room. "Hello Andy."Andrew's eyes went wide as Darien came into view."I hear you have been giving Sere a hard time." "Look Darien, I didn't realize that she was with you.I just-" "Andrew, it doesn't madder if she is with me or not, if she tells you no, that means no.Do you understand?"Darien asked as he glared down at him.Andrew gulped. "Completely."He forced himself to say. "Good, now, we are having our birthday slash graduation party on Saturday at five.I advise you to come and apologize to Serina."He nodded."Good, see you then."Darien kept his stern look until he turned around.He smiled, knowing that Andrew was scared to the bones.  That night Serina sat up in her room finishing up her make-up and clothes.She checked herself out in the full-length mirror that hung on her closet.She was pleased with the way she looked, her hair was crimped and half was in a clip, the rest hung below her butt.She wore her short flared dress with small straps and a small tie in the back to show her figure. "Serina!Darien is here!"Serina jumped for joy when she heard her mother call for her. "On my way!"She called back and slowly walked down the three flights of stairs.When she got down she saw Darien nervously standing by the door with a single flower in his hands and was talking to Josh.He looked up and saw Serina walk up to them. Josh watched his best friend look at his sister with pure love and happiness and smiled.He was happy for the both of them.He thought back to the times where he held his sister in his arms as she cried about Darien not wanting her.And the times when Darien just asked him about Serina, how she was, and if she had a boyfriend yet because he didn't want to ask himself.  "You look…Great."He breathed out under his breath.Josh patted him on the back to sign that Darien's mouth was open.Darien quickly held out the flower to her. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."She checked out his black slacks and his white dress shirt with the top button left open.She took the flower from his hands and twirled it in her fingers."Are you ready to go?"She asked pulling him out of his trance. "Um…Yeah, sorry."He held out his arm for her and she took it. "Bye mom, dad!"She called out while leaving the house. "Bye honey!"Her parents called back. Darien opened the car door for her and helped her into the car.She kissed him softly to thank him.He closed the door and got in the driver side. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.They drove out to the theater and parked the car.Darien walked up to the window and bought two tickets to the movie and led Serina inside. "You want anything to eat or something?"She shook her head and grabbed his hand and took their seats.The movie was supposed to be about a vampire that had lived for thousands of years.The theater was large and it was packed.Serina spotted a lot of her friends from school, and everyone she saw she had invited them to the annual party for her birthday.Last year the cops had come and quiet the kids down because everyone came.This year, it was suppose to be bigger.Serina's parents rented the civic center to have the party.  After the movie Serina and Darien walked along the sandy beach and watched the water go out and come back in.Serina wore Darien's old Letterman jacket.It was all black, with yellow lining and the letter was also yellow.He had letters from football, soccer, basketball, tennis, track, and cross-country for each year in school.Serina took off her shoes and held them in her right hand and held his hand with her left.She leaned into him to keep the comfort between them. "Darien, I need to get out what I want to say."She sat on the sand and pulled Darien next to her. "What is it?"He held her hand and waited to hear what she wanted to say. "It is just that, I really want this to work out, and I don't want to just jump into things.Do you get what I am saying?"He shook his head."OK, at the rate we are going, I will be sleeping with you in a matter of weeks, and I don't want that to happen.I want to slow things down." "Serina, that is completely understandable, I don't want to push you into anything.If you are ever uneasy about anything, me, friends, anything, I want you to tell me.I wont hold anything from you Serina, I promise."He smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you Darien."She squeezed his hand and got up.Darien got up and started to walk next to her.She saw him try to grab her, but she dodged him and started to laugh and run.She dropped her shoes in the sand by the car while she passed it. "Come back here!"He chased after her, and finally got her.He picked her up and swung her around.They both laughed as they fell down because they were too dizzy."I better get you home, you have a big day tomorrow." "Darien, thank you for watching out for me all these years, you have gotten me out of so much trouble and saved my life many times."She kissed his cheek."Thank you."She got in the car and Darien drove her home. Renee woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.She slowly sat up and answered the small black phone.The blankets fell from her body, showing her yellow silk pajamas. "Hello?" "Renee, I figured you would be up by now."Renee slowly got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and got her brush and started to brush her hair. "No Sere, I thought I could get an extra few hours of sleep."She set the brush down and walked out of her room."Oh yeah, happy birthday." "Thanks, finally I turn 18, it is about time too, I mean you and Tracy and Lindsay turned 18 a few months ago." "Yeah, well someone has to be the baby in the group, and that would be you."Renee laughed as Serina made a grrr noise."You are such a nut Sere." "Yeah I know, but you still love and adore me."Both girls started to laugh."Hey, you still coming over to do my hair before graduation?" "Yeah, you still have my hair bag?"She asked while slipping her hair into a loose ponytail. "Yep, got it right here, see you soon." "Ok bye hon." "Bu bye."Renee hung up her phone and walked into the bathroom.She grabbed a towel from the closet and hung it on the towel rack and turned on the hot water.Just as she was about to get in the shower the phone rang again. "God!I can't even take a shower without a phone call."She wrapped the towel around her body and answered the phone after turning off the water."Hello?" "Hey honey, did I catch you at a bad time?"Renee's started to smile when she heard Josh's voice. "Not really, I was just about to get in the shower." "Oh really, if you hang on a few moments I could join you."Renee's cheeks turned a bright red. "Whatever Josh, if my parents were out of town then I would consider it."She bit her bottom lip and lifted her eyebrow just thinking about it."Anyway what is so important that you had to interrupt my shower." "Well…I was just looking at this ad in the paper, and you know that house on the beach about three hours away that I took you to last summer?" "Yeah, how could I forget that?"That summer was the first time Renee and Josh had ever been alone together, and they made the most of it. "Well, I was thinking, maybe all of us should spend the summer up there, it would be so much fun all ten of us, on the beach alone."He taunted her with his voice. "That…would be great, but I wouldn't want to push Serina though, she is the only one out of the whole group who is still… you know." "Yeah, and I want my sister to stay a virgin, but going there does not completely open up the opportunity to have sex, besides, I know Sere will not let herself go that far." "If you say so, well honey, let me take my shower so I can be nice and fresh for you."She smiled and turned back on the water."Bye bye." "Bye Renee."She hung up the phone, hopefully for the last time, and got in the shower.She smiled at the thought of summer being here and getting out of school for good.Not to mention her staying with Josh for the summer.  Glenda opened the front door and let Tracy into the house.She was the last out of the four girls to arrive.She had on a pair of jeans and a green belly shirt. "Hey Tracy, the other girls are upstairs in Serina's room."She took Tracy's leather jacket from her hands and hung it up. "Thank you."Tracy walked up the stairs to the third floor and into Serina's room. "Hey everyone."She sat down on one of the beanbags that she pulled out of Serina's closet.It was bright green and had yellow flowers all over.The other girls were all sitting on the other ones. "Hey Trace, it is about time you got here."Serina said while Renee rolled her hair in curlers. "Yeah whatever Sere, I got tied up with Kyle.And when I tried to get out of the driveway, Josh's car was blocking mine.I don't understand why he was over there anyway." "Yeah sure, like we are going to believe that story.You know Trace, you really outta work out your stories with your boyfriend, cause he has been here all morning along with Josh, John, James, and Darien.So HA!We got you there."Lindsay jumped up and pointed at Tracy, laughing at the face she made. "You two are just a bunch of monkeys, never settling down.Why can't you be more like me, Renee and Allison."There was a knock on the door."Come in!"Serina called out as Renee finished her hair.Darien walked into the room and over to Serina and knelt down."Hey honey, happy birthday."She smiled as he got closer. "Happy birthday Sere.I didn't want to wait until tonight to deliver my present."He handed her a small wrapped box.She took it into her small hands and gently untied the bow on top.She slowly opened it and let out a tiny gasp. "Darien, it is beautiful!"She exclaimed as she pulled out a small emerald ring.She put it on her finger, just her size.She threw her arms around him and kissed his face many times."Thank you so much Darien." "You're welcome Sere."She let go of him and stood up.She went to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a large box with many ribbons and bows all over it.She gave it to Darien and he opened it.Inside was a medium sized art book and on the cover were Serina and Darien sketched. "Wow, Sere, did you do this?"She shyly nodded.He opened the book and looked at many of her sketches.Roses, them, Josh, her friends, and his favorite was a drawing on the very last page.A picture of the two of them holding a rose in their hands and dressed like royalty."I love it Serina.This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me.Thank you."He said trying to hold back a small tear that threatened to fall. "You're very welcome.It was fun making it."She smiled sweetly at him and kissed him lightly."Now, I have to get ready, so beat it."She teased as she shoed him out of the room. "So where were we?"Serina looked at her friends who were trying not to laugh."Oh yeah, I was just saying how you guys are like monkeys, and how to be more like me."She smiled smugly at them. "Well for starters Sere, nobody wants to be like you, so girly and perfect.Mr. and Mrs. Moneybucks daughter, well that I wouldn't mind, cause then I would get that convertible that you got."Serina threw a pillow at Lindsay and laughed. "Well if I wasn't so perfect then you wouldn't ever have passed your Chemistry class last year, and who would have stuck up for you when you drank too much and passed out in the club last month?"Lindsay just laughed. "You passed out from drinking?OMG! That is so funny!"Tracy just sat there and laughed the rest of the girls followed. "Well shall we get into your stupid stuff Tracy?"All the girls nodded their heads except Tracy."Remember last summer when we all went to Samantha's party, well what nobody told y'all is that when I went upstairs to 'find James' I found Tracy and Kyle instead.Oh and get this, they were both passed out naked with a bottle of vodka on the side." "Oh and remember when Allison flashed the old guy at the liquor store to get some drinks?" "Hey well at least I didn't moon the principal when I was drunk like Serina."  "Hey, that wasn't me, that was Renee, thank you very much, but I have never gotten my self drunk out of my mind.Someone has to get all of your ass' home."They all laughed.The girls stopped laughing when they heard several voices outside the door.Serina quietly got out of her seat and walked over to the door."Shh."She turned the doorknob slowly and quickly pulled it open.Five guys fell into the room and landed on the floor.The girls just started laughing. "Oh it is not that funny."Darien cried out, he was on the bottom of the pile of guys.Serina bent down and cupped his chin in her hands. "Of coarse it is Darien."She pinched his cheek and stood back up, leaving him on the floor."Now go on you bad little boys, us girls need to finish getting ready."She pushed the guys out of her room and laughed as Josh stumbled out of the door. The violin and piano played as the class of 2000 walked along the edge of the stage and to their assigned seats.The seating arrangement formed a diamond with the parents on the sides.The stage had the school logo on a banner behind the seven chairs that lined the back.In the front was the podium where princial Kane stood, along with Kyle who happened to have the highest GPA in the class. They both spoke for a few minutes each then the principal started to call names.One by one, students were called to get their diplomas and shook his hand.Serina smiled when she saw that Kane was getting irritated with all the marbles that each student gave him during their handshake, which was the graduation prank.Serina just thought it was too funny, each time Kane had to put it in his pocket, and already they were full and were only half way through.  Finally Serina was called, she walked up and received her diploma and smiled.She shook the principals hand and gave him the marble that was hallow, and a tiny message inside that read:'Thought it would be funny to see you stuff your pockets with something other then your hands.'When she flipped her tassel to the other side the crowd cheered, even though she was not the last person.She smiled and walked down the other side of the stage and back to her seat. "Congratulations, you are no longer student, you are graduates!"At that each person stood and threw their hats in the air and cheered.Serina ran into Darien's arms and hugged him strongly.She was so excited that it made Darien laugh, she ran to her parents and hugged them and her friends, and everyone who wanted one. Darien's eyes glared at the young graduate who had his girl in his arms, even though it was for a second, it still made him jealous.Darien walked over to them and un-notice put his arm around Serina's waist and kissed her forehead.As she leaned into him they both smiled and walked out of the field. The parking lot filled quickly as each person entered the parking lot of the civic center.When they entered the civic center they placed their present on either Serina's table or Darien's.They were as big as picnic tables, but a little skinner.Once they did they walked through the large glass doors to where the music was.Serina and Darien stood by the door and greeted people as they entered.The party started at 5:30 and it was now an hour past.There were decorations everywhere and the DJ was playing song after song. Darien wrapped his arm around Serina's waist and pulled her closer to him, just for the comfort.Many of the guests watched unknowing that they were a couple now.Serina wore her new bright yellow short dress and Darien wore his black slacks and a purple silk shirt with a tie. "Would you care to dance?"He stood before her and bowed as he took her hand.The band played a soft melody, and they danced just like they did when they were little.Serina could not help but smile when she saw his beautiful blue eyes watch her every move. "Happy Birthday Darien."He smiled. "You too sweetheart."He leaned down and lifted her chin and met her lips with his.Both of them laughed as they heard the astonished guests whisper and gossip. "I guess they didn't know."Serina sweetly wrapped her arms fully around his neck and kissed him fully.When their lips separated Darien picked her up and swung her around. On the other end of the room Allison and John danced along with Tracy and Kyle.They all sighed as they saw Serina and Darien in the center of the room. "You know, I think those two are going to be together for a very long time."Allison said while holding John closely. "Me too, me too."He kissed her lightly on the head as they danced.Once the song ended an old song came on, it was the dirty boogie.The newly graduates cheered, as well as Serina.She winked at Darien and held his hands. They moved all over the floor, many people went to the sides, giving them room to dance.Darien swung her around and around, lifted her up.They danced and danced until they dropped.It was past midnight before everyone left. "Serina!Come on!Time to open your presents!"Renee called from the entrance of the large room. "Coming Renee!"She grabbed Darien's hand and pulled him into the room where the presents were moved.On one wall was a stack of presents with Serina's name on it, and on the other side was all of Darien's. "You two sit."Ordered Renee.They sat next to each other in the two chairs in the middle of the room.She gave them both a present, which they both opened.Serina opened a large box and inside was a large stuffed bunny with a nametag that had her name on it.She knew it had to be from Lindsay.She looked over at her old friend who was smiling.Serina just shook her head and laughed. After about a half-hour Serina's mother, Judy, come out with two packages.Judy gave a present to Serina and Darien.It was a bit heavy, but not too bad.They opened them up at the same time, and pulled out their new lap top computers.Serina's was red, and Darien's was black.Each came with a carrying case and an attachable mouse. "Thank you mom, this is great!"Serina smiled, she had always wanted a portable computer, but her parents never let her get one, she never understood why. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Stevens, this will really help me with my work at school."  "Well that is what I figured, I have something else for your birthday presents."They both looked at her."What?You didn't really think I would get something to help you with school for your birthday did you?"She pulled out an envelope from her back pocket and gave it to Serina."Now, this is for everyone to share, sort of a joint present for everyone."Serina opened it and pulled out a slip of paper, it was a receipt for five cabins in Hawaii.They were rented for the entire summer. "Oh My God!Mother, this is great!A Hawaiian vacation!"She jumped out of her chair and hugged her mother. "Yes, and I also have 10 air tickets on hold, so if anyone of you do not want to go, then I will just use them another time."She smiled as they all shook their heads."Great, oh, and just think of it as a graduation present, and a late one for those that had already graduated." "Thank you so much Mrs. Stevens, this is so cool."Said Renee as she walked over to Serina.The rest of the guys agreed. "No problem kids, just don't give me a reason to cancel the trip." "No problem, we wont."Serina stared dreamingly into Darien's eyes once they got out to the door.Each of them drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3 "Serina, are you all packed?"Judy looked down at her daughter's bags.She had two large suitcases.  "Yeah, I guess so.I still need to get my computer and put it in its case."  "What are you all taking, you should only have to take one suit case."She picked up one of her daughter's bags and instantly dropped it. "Careful with that one, it has my roller blades, and hair dryer, and my sandals, tennis shoes, high heels, and my C/D player."Her mother just looked at her."What?" "Just chill mom." Jim Stevens walked into the large room with pink walls and roses bordered around the ceiling.He grabbed Serina's suitcases and slowly walked out of the room, carefully trying not to hit the walls with the luggage. "MOM!Did daddy take my bags?" She called from the bathroom. "Yes honey, is there something in there you needed?"Judy asked as she walked into the hallway. "Just my makeup, I have never gone anywhere without any on.I will look horrible."She said as she walked out of the bathroom with all her hair in a ponytail. "You look just fine honey, now come on.The plane leaves in two hours.They walked downstairs together. Jim put Serina and Josh's bags into the back of the light blue SUV.Serina gave her dad a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and got into the car.Josh just nodded at his father and got in.They drove off to the airport.Judy dropped them off at the front gate and went and parked the car.The front gate was large; it had big conveyer belts and helpers all around the place.They checked their bags in; Josh only had one and it even had room in it. When they got to the gate, they met up with all their friends; most of them were wearing Hawaiian shirts.Darien had on a black shirt that was tucked into his black jeans.It fit him so nicely, showing his muscles.Serina slowly examined the hottie in front of her and smiled. She put her computer down by his and turned to him.She rubbed her hands down his arms and kissed his neck. "Hey Dare."He took her loosely into his arms and locked his hands behind her. "Hey Sere."He smiled at her short blue tank top and black windbreakers.Her hair was put into a ponytail; it went past her knees since she did not have it wrapped around."You look so cute today, I don't think I have ever seen you in relaxed clothes before, or makeup."She just rolled her eyes. "Damn it, you can tell I don't have make up on?"He pulled her closer. "Yes, and you look so much better, so relaxed and so beautiful."He bent his head down but turned it and looked at the large group watching them, all of which were their friends."Do you mind?"They all laughed and turned around.He then proceeded to kiss her.It was so gentle and yet passionate that Serina just melted. "It is hopefully going to be a long flight."Which it would be Florida to Hawaii, with no changeovers.Renee, Allison, Lindsay, and Tracy all stood in a group giggling at the cute new couple.The guys just laughed at the other girls. Lindsay leaned back into James' arms and sighed.He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.They looked over at Allison and John; they were almost five feet away from each other and facing opposite directions.Lindsay looked up at her boyfriend for over four years.He just shrugged his shoulders.He tightened his grip on her and kissed her neck, causing her to blush a bit. "Oh please, you two are just like them."Tracy stared at Lindsay and James while pointing at Serina and Darien, who were still in each other's arms kissing.They all laughed. "Attention all passengers!Flight 2093 to Hawaii is now boarding first class!"The gate attendant announced over the intercom."Also the Stevens party, please come to the gate!"Darien picked up his carryon, along with Serina's computer.Serina quickly picked up her purse and gave her mom a hug, she then walked with the group to the gate.  "We are the Stevens party."Serina reported to the attendant. "Good, you can board now.If you would follow me, I will show you to your seats."Serina waved to her mother and followed the lady with the long black hair.They walked down the long white tunnel and into the plane.They were seated in the first three rows of first class.Serina and Darien were in the first row by the window.Each chair was made of black leather, and was well cushioned."Your bags can go into the top cabinet or under your seats." "Thank you."Serina replied.She grabbed her computer from Darien's hand and slid it under her seat, along with her purse.She then walked slowly to her seat by the window and allowed Darien to sit in the aisle.She took Darien's hand and intertwined it in hers. "Sere, this is so cool!I can't wait until we arrive."Tracy was almost jumping out of her seat.Kyle had to hold her in her seat to keep her from getting to excited.Serina just laughed and snuggled next to Darien. "I am glad you are having fun Trace."Serina giggled."What did you do Kyle, drug her up?"Tracy just rolled her eyes and pulled Kyle into the seat next to her.She set her head on his shoulder and sighed. Darien lifted their intertwined hands and kissed the back of hers.He held it close to him and just relaxed.The plane took off within twenty minutes and once the seat belt sign went off, Josh jumped from his seat and looked over at his best friend and his sister.Serina just looked up from her spot on Darien's chest and smiled. "Do you need anything Josh?"Serina asked her pesky older brother.Darien looked up at his friend as well. "Josh, leave them alone!You should be paying more attention to me and not them."Renee yelled from her seat.Serina just snickered when Josh sighed and slipped back into his seat.Serina just snuggled her way into Darien's arms and fell asleep. Darien sat in his chair watching his beautiful girlfriend sleep in his lap.He had placed a small blanket over her and raised the armrest so she wouldn't hit it.He looked around at all of their friends.Kyle held Tracy in his arms as they shared a drink; Renee and Josh just cuddled; Lindsay and James were sleeping; and Allison and John just sat facing different ways._Poor Sere, she has such hope in her friends' relationships._ "Sir, would you like anything to drink?"Asked the stewardess as she passed with the drink cart. "Um… a coke will be fine."She poured his coke into a cup of ice."Thank you."She nodded and left.Darien cautiously moved Serina's head a little.She had been asleep for the past hour.He placed his coke into the cup holder on the side and carefully moved her back. "Hmm?"She moaned from her spot. "Shh, just go back to sleep."He ran his hand along her cheek and brushed the fallen hair out of her face.She nodded and went back to sleep, and when she did that he got out his computer and opened it up.He began to work on some extra credit for his psychology class. "Allison, how many times have I told you, it was harmless!"John stated while gritting his teeth. "John, it was not harmless and you know it!I can't believe you did that, you are even lower then I had ever thought!"She said louder then anticipated.She watched as Serina woke up from her two-hour nap."Look what you did now John, you woke her up!" "ME?Whatever Al, I wasn't the one YELLING!"He screamed, waking up Lindsay and Renee.None of the guys that were asleep even stirred.Serina shot a look at John and glared at him.She looked over at Darien who was still asleep with his hands on the keys of his computer.She gently picked up the computer and put it back into its case.She then picked up a blanket that was on her and covered him up.She kissed him lightly and slowly walked over to the arguing couple. "I don't know what in the hell is going on here, but it will quit right now!"Serina said in a straight tone.She glared at her friends with deadly eyes."I don't care if you wake up everyone on this plane, but if you wake up Darien from his first good rest in a long time, I swear I will come after you."She glared at John."Do you understand me?"John swallowed hard. "Perfectly."He said quietly.Allison nodded her head when Serina turned to her. "Thank you."She said sternly and walked over to the stewardess, which was standing in the aisle in front of the kitchen. "Hello, may I help you?"She asked Serina as she approached. "Um… I was just wondering if I could get a glass of water?"The lady nodded and grabbed a cup. "By the way, my name is Samantha." "Serina."They shook hands, and Serina was given her water. "So, is the cute guy you are sitting with your boyfriend?"She asked while motioning at the sleeping Darien.Serina nodded."Yeah I figured at first that y'all were engaged or married cause of the love you two have, but no ring, so next best thing."Serina smiled at that thought. "Yeah, I would love to marry him, but you know what is funny.I have only been dating him for five days.Although I have known him ever since we were little." "That is so sweet, long time friends get together."Serina nodded."So are all the rest of the girls your friends?" "Yeah, and the guy sitting with the girl with the long brown hair is my brother, also Darien's best friend."Samantha just smiled. "Well, you got quite a catch girl, he is a keeper." "Yeah I know, I better go sit down so when he wakes up I will be there."She turned around and started to walk back to her seat. "Serina?"She turned around and looked at Samantha."Hope things work out."She smiled and nodded. "Oh, Samantha, I am sorry for that little episode a moment ago, it won't happen again."Samantha nodded and smiled.Serina turned and sat down slowly trying not to awake Darien. "Attention passengers, we will be landing in Hawaii in twenty six minutes, please take your seats and buckle your seat belts."Serina buckled her seat belt and when she noticed that Darien did not have his on, she buckled it for him. "Why are you so good to me?"Darien smiled and opened his eyes, which were still droopy from his nap.Serina smiled back and pushed his bangs out of the way of his blue eyes. "Because you are good to me."He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Is that all?"She shook her head, and leaned in to kiss him.With her lips mere inches away from his she whispered. "And I love you."He smiled joyfully. "I knew it."He pulled her head in and kissed her.It took her by surprise how strong he was, but she didn't mind.She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her head closer with one hand and in the other he brought her body closer. "Wow Darien, I never knew you had that in you."The two split apart and looked up to see Josh peeking over their chairs. "Shut up Josh, why don't you have your seat belt on?I hope that when we land that you will like hit your head and pass out or something."He eyed his sister. "Well it is much more interesting to watch you and Darien get fresh with each other."Serina lifted her arm and slapped her brother."Hey!" "Mind your own business bro!"He turned around and sat back in his seat and left them alone."I'm sorry Darien, Josh is just-" "Sere, I know, after all I am his best friend."He smiled at her, knowing she wasn't really thinking. "Oh yeah, I forgot."She laughed and sat back into her seat and cuddled next to Darien.He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. "You are so cute when you get confused."He kissed her head and leaned back and they staid that way until they landed the plane. They walked off the plane and were greeted by a Hawaiian, who gave them each a pink flower lay.She had long black hair and grass skirt and coconut shells as the top. "Welcome, my name Sandia, and I will be your guide."She motioned them to follow her and they did.John rubbed his hands together and licked his lips as he stared at the coconut shells. "Man what I wouldn't give to have some of that."Allison slapped him upside the head; Renee and Serina also slapped him upside the head. "Hey!"He yelled at them.Darien came up behind him and placed a friendly arm on his shoulder.John looked to the side at Darien as they continued to walk. "If you ever, I mean ever, raise your voice at any of these girls while I am around, I will personally see to it that you will NEVER speak again."Darien very seriously stated so only he could hear him.He patted John on the back and slowed his pace to be with Serina.He placed his arm protectively around her waist. "Pig."The girls mumbled to John under their breath. "What did you say to him?"Serina asked as she laid her head against his arm. "Nothing really important, come on we are losing our group."He said while pulling her behind him. The Hawaiian airport was much smaller then they were use to, and many of the people there didn't even have shoes on.Serina staid close to Darien as they walked out of the airport and got into the long, black limo that was waiting for them. "Your bags have been already delivered to the cabins."Serina paid no attention to Sandia; instead she looked out the windows and watched all the palm trees sway in the wind and the people at the beaches. They reached the cabins in only a few minutes and they all got out of the limo.The cabins were not too far from each other and all faced the beach that was about a hundred feet away. "There are five rental cars on their way." She gave each person a key."It is up to you about how you want to arrange the cabins.And if you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask, oh and girls, the mall is just up the road."She smiled and drove off in the limo. "Well, this is so neat."Serina squealed."Ok, well lets go and figure out how we are going to divide the cabins."They all went into the middle cabin.Each cabin had a screened in deck and a hot tub in the back. They walked inside and looked around.Right as they entered the door, they walked into the living area, which had a long blue and white couch, a white recliner, a wooden table, and a big screen TV.Next to the living room was the kitchen.The kitchen came with all the necessities and more.It had dark blue counter tops, and white appliances along with a wooden floor.Through the kitchen was a hall and on each side was a bedroom.Each was quite large and had a king-size bed in each, along with a bathroom and a walk in closet. "This is really nice."Renee called out to Serina. "Yeah, well I guess we should get settled in our cabins.So how are we going to do this?"She asked once she walked back into the living room with everyone else. "Well that is easy Sere, each couple in their own cabin.So it looks like you and Darien should stay in this one.Okay guys lets move out and leave these two to unpack.Don't forget dinner tomorrow night."Renee grabbed Josh and their bags that were dropped off by the airline and went out the door.The rest followed suit, leaving Serina and Darien alone, in a cabin, at night.They looked at each other and smiled. "I'm a bit hungry, you wanna go to the store with me?"Serina grabbed her purse and the keys to the rental that was left for her. "Sure, I need to pick up some stuff as well."He wrapped his arm around her and walked her out of the cabin.He opened the passenger side door and eased her in.Once he got into the car, they took off. Renee watched Darien and Serina pull out of the driveway from the window."Where are they going so late?"Renee turned to Josh who was still unpacking his bags.He looked up to her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a clue honey, don't worry about it."He walked up behind her and took the curtain from her hand and let it drop.He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist."But why don't you make them wonder what we are doing so late."She spun around and smiled at him, then kissed him.They fell back onto the bed filled with clothes and they laughed. "Josh!"She screeched as he flipped her over so he was on top. "What?"He asked as he stared deeply into her light green eyes.She just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Lets make them wonder then."She said as she pulled him in close for a kiss. The store was fairly small, with only about four or five isles.Serina pushed around a small shopping cart and grabbed a big bag of wavy chips and some avocado dip.Darien walked up behind her and set in a carton of milk and a box of fruity cereal. "You are not going to actually eat that for breakfast are you?"He looked over at the disgusted girl. "Of coarse not, this is just a snack."He smiled and kissed her cheek.She grabbed a small plastic bag and placed a bag of grapes in it and also grabbed a flat of strawberries.She caught an incoming apple and placed it into the cart as well.Not many people were at the store, so the two mostly played around and chased each other with bread sticks and bags of rotten oranges.They picked up some stuff for breakfast and stuff to make sub sandwiches for lunch.They were going out for dinner for the next week so they didn't get anything for that. After they filled most of their cart with chips, fruit, and other snacks they walked over to the cash register.Darien excused himself and walked over to the bathroom at the back of the store.The cashier was an old guy with a long graybeard and no hair. "Hello, how are you tonight?"He asked. "Good, we just got here from Florida."He smiled up at Serina. "I use to live there for a few years, it was quite the place."Serina nodded her head."You know young lady, I bet there are guys running around the block for you, aren't there?"Serina just laughed and nodded her head."You are a very pretty young lady." "Thank you." "I'm sure that you get told that all the time, don't you?"She shook her head as Darien came back."Not as much as I wish."Darien wrapped his arm around Serina as the cashier finished adding up the total for the food and Darien paid him. "Have a nice night." "You too."Serina called back at him.Darien carried the bags out to the car and put them into the trunk. When they got back to the cabin, a little over an hour since they left, they unloaded the bags and put them away.Serina walked over to the living room and grabbed her suitcase and drug it to her room.Darien grabbed her other one and followed her.Once the bags were in her room she walked over to Darien and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly.  "It's late, I am going to go to bed."She reluctantly pushed him out of the room and changed into her silk pink pajamas and took out her hair.She walked out of her room and into the living room where Darien moved. "Um…Darien?"She tightly clutched her shirt. "Yeah?" "I hope you don't like totally hate me for what I am about to ask but will you brush my hair for me.Mama usually does it when I am too tired, but she is not here.Please?"She bit her lower lip, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her.Darien smiled at her little bunny slippers, and all pink attire. "Next are you going me do your laundry?"He giggled a bit to himself. "Only if you want to."She slyly walked over around the couch and held out her hand for him to take it. "Ok, just this once."He took her hand and walked with her to her room; they sat on the light pink sheets and with the brush in his hand he started to brush her long blond hair. After about an hour, Darien put down the brush and carefully slipped out from her room, leaving the sleeping princess lying there, with her hair neatly spread around her.He then walked across the hall to his room and went to bed. The next morning Renee awoke in Josh's loving arms.She lifted her head off her pillow and set it down on his bare chest, wrapping her arms around him at the same time.She felt his arms pull her closer to him and a soft kiss on her head.She looked up into his beautiful green eyes and smiled. "I love you" She whispered as she moved up to his head. "I love you too."He tightened his grip on her, pulling her down on top of him, kissing her wildly.All she could do was kiss him back and laugh.He rolled her around and began to kiss her again. Darien walked quietly into Serina's room and walked over to the bed.He bent down and kissed her soft forehead.She curiously opened her big blue eyes and saw a young, handsome guy wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, which fit him quite well. "Hi muffin, how long have you been here?"She staid in the bed, tightly holding the covers not willing herself to get out of bed. "Not long, now it is time for you, my dear, to get up."He pulled the covers off her, which were a light shade of pink, and set them on the bottom of the bed. "But Darien I need my beauty sleep."She whined and curled up into a little ball. "But Serina, you are already beautiful."He had the same whine that she did."So wake up." "No."She shook her head and grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her head.She acted like a little kid afraid of the monster under the bed. "Ok, you asked for it."He tore off the blankets again and picked her up over his shoulder. "Darien, put me down."She kicked and hit his back trying to get down. "Serina, stay still or you'll fall."He warned her.He walked her into the bathroom and put her into the shower.He closed the curtain and turned on the cold water.She let out a piercing scream and turned off the water.She pulled open the curtain and stared at Darien in the soaking wet PJ's. "I am going to kill you Darien!"Darien just laughed."It's not funny!"That just made Darien laugh harder.She flipped her hair back and grabbed the towel that Darien had in his hands.She wrapped it around herself and stomped out to her room. "Hurry and get dressed sweetheart."He called out as she passed him.She threw her hands up in the air with frustration.Darien was still laughing when he went into the kitchen.He got out the bacon, eggs and pancake mix, and started to make breakfast. Darien took the bacon out of the bacon and started to cook them, along with making the batter for the pancakes.He poured some of the mix into the frying pan and took out some bacon, replacing it with some more.  Serina stood at the entrance of the kitchen and watched Darien.He turned around and smiled at the sight of her in a big fluffy white bathrobe.Her hair was down and brushed neatly, still a little wet from the shower. "Hey Sere."She walked over to him and kissed him softly. "You do know, that I will get you for that, right?"He nodded and smiled. "It is worth it."He took a piece of bacon from the paper towel on the stove and carefully placed it into Serina's mouth.She slowly closed her mouth on top of his finger and let it go after licking it clean.She moved closer to him and kissed him deeply as he groaned. "Darien."She said while panting after their kiss. "Yeah?" "Turn off the stove, the food might burn."He did as she commanded and kissed her again. Serina wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer to her.Darien kept advancing on her as she backed up until they eventually hit the counter.He lifted the light girl up and sat her on the edge, pushing everything out of the way, knocking papers and bowls on the floor.His kisses went down her neck and onto the gap of her chest where the robe did not cover. "Don't stop Darien."She pleaded as he slowed down.She grabbed his hands and led them down her body until they reached the tie of her robe.He understood what she wanted and untied it.He spread open the folds of the robe and with her permission he proceeded to kiss her.He went lower as she pushed him down. "Yo!Anyone home!"Darien and Serina split up and he helped her down off the counter and she tied her robe back up. "He comes at the worst times."Serina pouted as she walked to her room to get dressed. "Yeah, I'm in here."Josh nodded and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon, as he looked around.He saw that there was a stack of papers that were knocked off the cabinet. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." "What would you interrupt?"He said a little shakily.Serina walked out of her room with a short red mini skirt and a black top.Her hair was pulled up loosely in a ponytail and also had on her red heals.Darien's mouth dropped as he saw her in her outfit.Josh nudged him a little and laughed. "I guess nothing, anyway, Renee wants you to go shopping with her and the rest of the girls."He said while stealing another piece of bacon. "Alright."She went back into her room and grabbed her purse.When she came back she grabbed another piece of bacon and gave Darien a little kiss."See you soon."She waved and walked out of the house. "So, Darien, what are you going to make me for breakfast?"Josh asked as Darien went back to the pancakes.He put two on a plate and handed them over to Josh. "Eat up." Inside Renee's cabin were all the girls waiting for Serina.They all had on short skirts except Tracy, and Lindsay, who had on shorts.They sat in the living room and talked about what all went on last night. "I can't believe that you, Lindsay, would actually do that for James.It is like impossible." "Oh shut up Allison.It is not like you never did that to John."All the girls looked over at Allison and laughed. "Did what?What did I miss?"Serina walked into the room of the laughing girls.She set her purse down next to Renee's. "Nothing really, just Lindsay gave James a 'BJ' last night."Lindsay threw a pillow at Renee. "Can't anyone have a secret?"They all shook their heads and laughed. "Don't worry about it Lindsay, Renee is famous for-" Serina was shut up by Renee's hand. "Aww, come on Renee, let her speak.I mean, it is not like we don't know already."Renee let Serina go and gathered up her purse. "No! Now, lets go shopping."All the girls piled up in the car and Renee drove off to the mall. The five girls glided up the escalator going up to the second floor of the mall.They laughed as all these guys whistled and hollered, trying to pick up Serina.She just rolled her eyes and told them to get lost.Once the guys were out of sight Serina led the girls into an adult store and they all splits into little groups.Serina and Renee went over to the lingerie section.  "Sere, is there something you should tell me?"Renee looked at her accusingly as she watched Serina pick up a thong suit. "Of coarse not Renee, but I know about your little enjoyment last night."Renee looked down at her feet and smiled. "So, it is not like I haven't done it before." "You got a point there."Serina nodded and looked through a rack of clothes.She grabbed off a red garment and showed it to Renee.It was very showy and skimpy.The entire thing was made of red lace, except around the genitals areas, which had red fabric instead.From the bottom of the garment were straps that hooked up to stockings that were to be worn with it. "That is really, really nice.I bet Darien would love that."Serina looked at it again. "You think?"Renee nodded again and smiled."I don't know it is not me."She put down the garment and picked up a white one, which was very secretive, yet not at the same time.On the top was a small halo and wings on the back. "It is like Halloween over again."Serina laughed and put it back.  "Good, now come with me, I have to find something for Josh to play with."She shyly smiled and led Serina to the "toy section."There were shelves full of chains, whips, handcuffs, vibrators, and others like ice cube trays, chocolate, and toy dolls. "What exactly did you have in mind for Josh anyway?"She held up a pair of handcuffs and a box of chocolates."I never knew you had this side of you girl."  "Neither did I Sere, neither did I."They walked up to the register and bought their Items and waited for the others.Once they got out of the store they walked over to the food court, where a group of guys kept starring at all of them.Serina and Renee took orders from the rest of the girls and walked passed the table of guys just to tease them and went over to a Mexican place and bought lunch. "Renee, I don't know why, or how I already love him.He has just always been a friend to me, but now it is like, I can't keep my hands off of him. It scares me." "Sere, I know exactly how you feel with him, it was like that for me and Josh too.Like, who would have ever thought I would like, date, then love your brother.I remember when we were little, we would sneak up on them and play jokes cause we hated them so much."Serina laughed a little. They would hide raw eggs in their covers whenever Darien would stay the night, and when they would fall asleep they would pour hot water in between the two and make it look like they peed themselves. They were regular pests. "I wish I didn't have all my morals, cause if I was as free and not scared like you, I would have already fucked Darien."Both girls laughed and walked back with the food for the rest of the girls. As soon as Serina and Renee got back to the table the five guys walked over to them and smiled. "Can we help you?"Serina asked a bit annoyed. "We hope so, we were just wondering if you would accompany us to dinner tonight?"Asked one guy in a pair of surfer shorts and a white undershirt. "Oh, I'm sorry, but we don't go out with anyone but our boyfriends."Renee stated.  "Oh, we should have known that you pretty ladies were already taken, if you change your mind you can find us on the waves."With that they left. "You know, he was kinda cute."Allison said as they walked off.The other girls just looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4 By the end of the day, each girl had at least four bags, but Serina and Renee had eight.They each had a fancy dress for dinner, shoes to match and some other clothes that the others thought to be too revealing.The ride back to the cabins was full of laughter and excitement. "I still can't believe that we are in HAWAII!"Tracy yelled out of the car window. "Stop yelling will ya, we don't need ALL the attention."Lindsay stated as she smacked Tracy up side the head. They pulled up to Renee's cabin and all got out of the car.Serina grabbed her bags from the trunk and pushed back her hair that fell in her face.She turned toward her cabin. "See you girls tonight at dinner."Serina called out as she walked inside. She was greeted by Darien at the front door.He swooped her off her feet without a word, causing her to drop her bags, and he carried over to the couch. "Oh Darien!"She playfully called out to him.He just smiled and kissed her."What is this for?" "Just wanted to finish what we started this morning."He kissed her again and again. "Darien, I would love to continue this but… we really have to get ready for dinner tonight.We are going to a very nice restaurant, and I have to have at least an hour to get ready."She kissed him one last time and got up from the couch. "Ok then, go on and get ready, I will be back in a few minutes.I have to go and get something I left."He stood and kissed the groove in her neck softly and walked out of the door. Serina walked into her room after grabbing her bags of clothes and stuff.She grabbed her dress, slip, shoes, and makeup and walked into the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. Darien drove out to the jewelry store and started looking for the perfect gift for Serina.He passed up the watches, and the earrings, and stopped at the necklaces.His eyes stopped at a beautiful gold chain with a solitary diamond teardrop, encased in a ring of sapphires and rubies.It was large, but also fairly small.He knew she already had a pearl necklace that was next to the one he was looking at and also just a plain sapphire one as well. "May I help you sir?"Darien looked up and saw the sales lady standing before him.She was fairly old, but looked in her thirties. "Um…well I was just looking for a present for my girlfriend." "Well, do you know what she is into?"Darien thought for a moment. "She is into stars and moons, do you have anything like that?"The lady nodded and walked to the back of the store.When she came back she held a golden necklace with a crescent moon pendent hanging from it, which was made of small diamonds. "Do you like this?"She asked while setting it on the counter.He nodded his head. "Magnificent, just like her."He smiled. "We do have a matching bracelet too, would you like to see it?"He nodded and she retrieved it.It looked just like the necklace, but it had three moons instead of only one. "I'll take them."He said while pulling out his wallet. "Very well, I know that a young woman will miss them, but I am sure your girlfriend will be happy."He looked up at her."Yes, a young lady, about twenty or so, she came in today and couldn't keep her eyes off them." "Did she have a few friends with her, more like five?"The sales lady nodded."And wonderfully long blond hair?"She nodded once again."Most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen?"She smiled and laughed. "I take it that these will not be going too far then."He shook his head."So how long have you known her?" "All my life."He said as he pulled out his credit card. "So you have been together with her for a long time."He shook his head. "Only a week already."He saw her face, which was a little shocked.She rang the things up and gave him the bag after putting them into a box. "Have a good day."She said as he walked out of the door. "You too."He called back at her, and walked to his car.He drove back to the cabin with a huge smile on his face. "Allison, will you please hurry up, I need to get ready too." John knocked at the bathroom door. "John, shut up, you don't need a mirror to see what you are doing.Go get ready somewhere else.You know perfectly well that I take a while to get ready." "Yes, I know that." "So then BUG OFF!"John jumped off his feet at the shout. "FINE!"He stomped off to his room and slammed the door."YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH ALLISON!" "WELL I DON'T GO AROUND SLEEPING WITH OTHER GIRLS, UNLIKE YOU!YOU ARE TWO-TIMING SON OF A BITCH!"She shouted as he slammed the cabin door. "Did you hear that Josh?"He nodded and looked sadly at Renee. "We all knew that this would happen to one of us sometime, sorry it had to be them though."He took his girlfriend into his arms as she cried for her friend. Darien walked into the bathroom and over to Serina, who was sitting on a stool doing her hair.She had on a silky white slip and half of her hair was already in rollers.She turned to him when he walked in and smiled. "Hi honey."He bent down and gave her a small kiss. "Oh Darien, your tux was dropped off, I put it in your room."She said while continuing to roll her hair. "Thanks."He stood and walked out of the bathroom and too his room.He put on his tux, which was all black except for the white undershirt, and fixed his hair.He grabbed his small shopping bag and slipped the boxes into his jacket pocket and smiled.He looked at himself in the mirror and straitened out his jacket. "Darien!What time is it?"He looked down at his watch.  "Half past 6, why?"He made his way back to the bathroom where she was. "Dinner is at 7."She started to panic."There is no way I will be ready by then."Darien calmly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Sure you will.You just do your makeup, and I got your hair."She nodded, when they were younger; Darien did her hair before dancing competitions. He finished rolling her hair and after a few moments he pulled them out.He slightly combed out the curls, and then sprayed them.He grabbed a small clip and pulled up the sides of her hair and clipped them, leaving a few strands out in the front.She smiled at his work on her hair. "Wonderful."She had her makeup done and all she had left was her dress to put on."You're a life saver."She tilted her head back and kissed him. "Yes, I am.But you still need your dress." "Could you grab it for me, it is right there on the door."He grabbed the royal blue dress and handed it to her."Thanks, now turn around so I can drop the slip."He did so and she put on the sleeveless dress."Ok."He turned back around and zipped the back of the dress up for her.She put on her high heel shoes, which made her not too much shorter then Darien, and grabbed her new, blue purse. "Your missing something."She looked down at her attire. "What am I missing?"He reached into his pocket and pulled out the black velvet box and handed it to her. "This."She opened it and her mouth dropped open.She took out the necklace and bracelet."Here, allow me."He put them on for her and turned her to face the mirror. "Darien, they are beautiful."She smiled and turned around."Thank you."She hugged him lightly and grabbed his hand and interlocked it with hers."We need to get going."She pulled him behind her as she walked him to her room.She grabbed her new full-length coat and Darien helped to put it on her. "You look marvelous." "So do you."She checked him out in his tux."Remind me to thank you some more later."She winked at him and walked out of the room, leaving him there."Darien, are you coming?"She called from the living room. "On my way!"He ran out to her. The limo was outside the cabins and the chauffeur was out in front waiting for everyone to arrive.Darien escorted Serina into the back seat and they scooted next to Allison and John, who still seemed to be feuding. "Allison, you look lovely tonight."Darien said as he saw her long red dress.She smiled. "Thank you Darien."She turned to John."At least someone appreciates people getting dressed up."She said harshly.It made Darien cringe, he knew all to well that when a girl does that that they were in major trouble.John looked over to Darien for help. "Um…Look Allison, I want you to have fun tonight, and I would hate if you didn't because of me."He tried to give her a puppy dogface, but it didn't work. "It is not working John, try it on someone else."Darien just shrugged his shoulder, not knowing how to help out his friend. "Fine, well give me a moment, I will thank of something soon."He sat and looked out the window, then looked over at his girlfriend."Allison?"She turned to him. "Wha-" She was stopped by his lips to hers.When they broke the kiss off, John just looked at her."Didn't work John, your kisses will never work again."She looked over at Darien, who threw his hands up."Sere, I love your necklace, where did you get it?" "Oh, Darien got it for me, isn't it lovely."She smiled and touched it.But her smiled faded when Allison hit John. "Why don't you ever get me anything?"John just looked at her in horror. "I do, who do you think gave you those earrings?The Easter bunny?" "Oh yeah, sorry."Serina and Darien just laughed.Darien reached into the bar and pulled out a small bottle of Jack Daniels. "I think you might need this buddy."He handed it over to John, who very much appreciated it. "Darien, is there a wine cooler in there?"He nodded and handed Serina a strawberry wine cooler after opening it for her. A little later Tracy and Kyle, then Lindsay and James joined them, and finally Renee and Josh showed up. They arrived at the restaurant, which was by the ocean, and they walked in.They stopped at the front entrance and waited for the hostess. "Welcome, you must be the Stevens' party."Serina nodded.The hostess was fairly young, and looked more like a guy than a girl."If you would please follow me, I will show you to your seats."They followed with Serina and Darien leading the group.They sat down at a large rectangle table and received their menus. "Thank you."Serina said as she was given a glass of water. "What would you like to drink?Anything besides water?"Asked the waitress. "I'll have a rum and coke please."Darien asked when she got to him.Everyone else just had non-alcoholic drinks.When the waiter left Serina glared at Darien."What?" "You know you are not suppose to have that." "No, I can, it is just not advised."He smiled at her and his smiles just made Serina go weak at the knees. "Fine, but no more."She warned him. "Um Darien, I know how much you are enjoying playing footsie with me, but I don't think Serina will like it."Renee told him quietly, even though Serina still heard.She just smiled and laughed as Darien's face got redder and redder. "Where is my drink when I need it."Serina just brushed the hair that fell into his eyes and smiled. "You are just so adorable when you blush."She giggled a little at him. The waiter arrived with the drinks and Darien wasted no time in taking a sip of his.When he set it down Serina grabbed it and took a sip as well.They ordered their food and passed up their menus.Most of them ordered the duck, except for Darien and Serina who ordered the seasoned chicken. Time flew by while they all ate and chatted to each other.After dinner the couples split up and walked the beach.Darien and Serina walked around the beach and when they heard yelling they watched Allison and John fight.Darien tightened his grip on her hand and gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry Serina, I know how much you care for them."She looked up at him with small tears in her eyes. "It's ok, I just never figured that they would fall apart, I mean, they were so happy for all these years, I don't know why the sudden change."Tears began to stream down her face but were stopped by the back of Darien's hand. "Shh."He put his finger on her lips.Her eyes met his as he tipped her head back."Just remember, it won't happen to us."And with that he kissed her.Once they did, Allison, Renee, Lindsay, and Tracy turned to watch the couple and they all sighed.They knew in their hearts that they would be together forever. "Oh Darien, why are you so good to me?"She looked up into his eyes. "Because I love you Sere."He lifted her into his arms and kissed her once more, then returned to the limo to go home.On the ride home Serina fell asleep in Darien's arms. "Darien, you better take care of my sister, or I will come after you.That is a promise." "No problem buddy, I will."Darien looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and couldn't help but smile."Not a problem at all." They pulled up in front of the cabins and everyone got out before Serina and Darien.Darien carefully set Serina down on the seat and eased out of the car.He then slowly lifted her out and carried her to her room.He then slipped off her dress and put a pair of pajamas on her then slipped her into the bed.He kissed her goodnight and left her to sleep. "Kyle, how long do you think it will take Darien to propose to Sere?"Tracy looked over at her fiancée. "I give him about a month, but it will probably be less.Why?" "I don't know, it just seems so natural for them to be together, kind of like us."She smiled and walked over to Kyle and sat in his lap.She looked down at her left ring finger and watched her ring shine in the light."So when do you think we should tell them about our little engagement?" "Tell them whenever you want to love."He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly."Come on, lets go to bed."With that he took her hand and led her to their room. The next morning Serina woke up with a slight headache.She slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the cabinet.Darien walked in the room after she did and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.  "Darien, don't please, I don't feel too good."She said and walked out of his arms.She grabbed a cup of water and took her pills. "What's wrong?"He asked as he felt her head."You are a little warm, perhaps you should go lie down for a little longer." "No, I will be fine after the medicine kicks in."She finished off her water and kissed Darien's cheek."I'm just going to go take my shower now." "Ok."He watched as she slowly walked to the bathroom with a light blue towel and her robe. Once she got into the bathroom she got in the shower and turned on the water.It wasn't even five minutes before there was a knock on the bathroom door.She poked her head out of the curtain and listened again. "Yes?"She called out, unsure what the person wanted. "Sere, is it ok if I come in for a minute?"Darien asked while leaning against the door. "Um…Sure, I don't care."She closed the curtain as he opened the door.He walked in and sat on the counter."So, what did you need Darien?" "Oh, nothing much, just wanted to see if you would let me in, that is all."She looked out at him."I'm just kidding, I was worried about you.Are you sure you are ok?" "Yes, I am fine.Now if you just sit tight, and let me finish rinsing my hair then I can come out."He did, and less then two minutes later a small, soft hand reached out and grabbed her towel.Then the robe was grabbed and the Serina came out.Her hair was wrapped up in the towel and she wore her robe.She looked over at Darien, whose mouth was wide open. "Darien?Are you okay?"She asked while laughing a bit. "If I say no, will you make me all better?"She smiled and walked over to him.  "Of coarse I will, I am not that cold hearted, am I?"He shook his head and pulled her closer to him."Now I cant let you down now, I know you want something from me, and I am perfectly willing to give you it too."She looked down between his legs and saw a little 'tent.'Darien just smiled in embarrassment."Don't be shy, I'm not."With that she kissed him, hard and deep. Darien hopped off the counter and took her closer into his arms.With her lips still with his, he carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.Serina was gently put down on the bed, and she sneakily scooted back to the top of the bed as Darien followed her hungrily.She unwrapped her hair letting it fall onto the bed.He slowly reached her and untied her robe, letting it fall on the bed. "You are beautiful Sere."He said under his breath.She smiled and simply said… "I know."She then pulled him on top of her and began to kiss him wildly.Suddenly she stopped and pulled her robe up to hide herself. "Darien, I know you are my best friend, but you have only three seconds to get off my sister before nobody will be able to recognize you!"Josh stated as he walked over to the bed with a frown on his face.Darien quickly jumped off of Serina and nervously laughed. "Josh, quit being a jerk and leave me and Darien alone!I don't come and bug you when you are fucking my best friend now do I!No I don't, so why don't you get the hell out, I have some unfinished business to take care of."She slipped on her robe and angrily pushed Josh out of the door. "Serina, take it easy."Darien said as he walked closer to Serina, who was fuming at the door. "Darien, I don't know what has gotten into me, I don't know why I am so…so…mad."She cried out as she sunk down to the floor with tears in her eyes.Darien sat next to her and placed his arm around her in a protective, loving way. "Sere, just don't think about it and you wont be.And you know what, I am really ok with Josh walking in here like he did.He had every right to."She quickly turned to him. "How do you figure?" "Well, you are his sister Sere, he loves and cares for you just like a brother should."He kissed her head."I know that if I was your brother and walked in on what he did, I wouldn't have even given a warning, I would have pounded the guy without a single word."Serina smiled up at him and wiped away her tears. "I almost like this jealous side of you Darien, just don't let it get too out of control."Darien stood up and helped her to her feet. "Me?Jealous?Never!"He took her into his arms and smiled."I have to go have a little chat with Josh, you get dressed like a good little girl."Before he left he turned back to her."Oh, and good little girls wear very short skirts, and halter tops."He winked at her and left the room.Serina just rolled her eyes and searched through her bags for what he wanted. Darien walked out to the living room and sat next to his best friend, whom had his hands tied up in his hair with frustration.He looked up at Darien when he sat down.Josh looked like he hadn't slept in days.He was so upset with himself. "Look bud, I am sorry I busted in on you and all that."Darien shook his head. "No man, it is me who should be apologizing, I never should have even thought of…you know."Josh smiled. "Sleeping with my sister?" "I prefer the term 'making love' better, but sleeping is ok."Josh just rolled his eyes. "You are so corny Darien, I don't know how Serina puts up with all the dumb things you say." "Me either."They both laughed. "So we are cool then?"Josh nodded his head."Great."He smiled at his best friend and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey Dare, where is Sere anyway?" "I don't know, let me go check to see if she is ok, she wasn't feeling too good this morning."He stood up and walked over to the bedroom and quietly knocked on the door then entered.He looked around and saw nobody.He walked in and closed the door, and when he did he was quickly grabbed and thrown on the bed. "Whoa!"He called out before Serina's lips met his.She had on her black mini skirt and a very low cut button down shirt that only had one button buttoned.She quickly forced him more onto the bed and slowly crept on top of him, straddling him between her legs."Serina, what has gotten into you?"Darien asked in between kisses. "I don't know, but do you like it?"He nodded vigorously. "Very much so."She smiled and kissed him some more. "Good, cause I am not going to give up."She rolled him over on top of her and Darien proceeded to kiss her.He stopped when he heard the front door open. "Josh must be leaving." "It is about time."She smiled up at him and they waited to hear the door shut then proceeded with their previous engagement.  The phone ringing interrupted them. "Hello?"Darien picked up the phone."Oh my god…is she ok…Ok, we will be down in a few minutes."Darien hung up the phone and looked over at Serina. "What is it Darien?" "Allison was found in her car on the side of the road, she drank herself unconscious.Right now she is in the emergency room…they don't know if she is going to make it."He said as he pulled her close to him.Tears began to fall down her face and she started to shake. "How…how could this ha…happen?"Darien kissed her head. "I don't know, but we need to get down to the hospital."He got out of bed and pulled his pants on over his boxers he had on.Serina just put on a pair of pants, and a plain white shirt. Darien grabbed his shoes and put them on.He handed Serina hers and walked out of the room with Serina right behind him.Darien grabbed Serina's purse and his keys and they walked out of the house.With Serina still crying, he helped her in the car. John sat in the waiting area of the emergency room.It a large, white room with benches and a few chairs by the walls.He stared at the glowing sign above the two large doors, EMERGENCY.He ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed._If only I could have kept to myself._ Renee, Josh, Lindsay, James, Tracy and Kyle all walked into the ER.They were all silent, and sat across the room.When Renee saw Serina and Darien turn the corner she ran.She hugged her best friend for dear life.It just made Serina cry more. "Will she be ok?"Serina asked into Renee's hair. "I don't know Sere."They pulled away from each other and looked over at John who sat by himself.He could feel their eyes on him and looked up. "It is his fault!"Serina yelled as she ran toward him.Darien ran after her and didn't catch her until after she tackled John."What did you do to her?"She yelled as she tried to kick him from in Darien's arms. "Serina, calm down.I am sure he knows what happened, but you have to give him a time to explain."Darien soothed her down.They all looked at John.The rest of the guys joined Serina and Darien. "I…I…I don't know how to explain it."He blurted out. "Well you better try!" John looked at the angry mob that surrounded him.They all stared at him and Darien still held Serina back from beating him.He looked down at the floor. "She said she was going to go away for a while.I got pissed off and I went into town, and brought home someone else."He looked up at the group. "You slept with another girl!"Serina yelled."You slept with another girl, and let her catch you!"  "I didn't think she was going to come home.Before I knew it she was gone and when I found her she was passed out in the car on the side of the road."He said with shaky voice."It isn't my fault she couldn't take it."Before he knew it, Serina broke out of Darien's arms and slugged him in the eye."AH, You bitch!"John snapped up and glared at Serina. "Don't you call Serina a bitch!"Darien yelled.He tried to go forward but Josh held him back.When he got out of that Kyle, James and Josh held him back. "What, you wanna piece of me too Darien!You can't handle that the little slut of yours can hit better then you?"That pissed of Josh and he let go of Darien and punched John in the stomach. "Hey!Break it up!"Called the hospital police.They ran over to the fight and pulled out John, Josh, and Darien."You are all under arrest."They cuffed the three guys and started to walk away with them. "Darien!"He looked back at Serina and faintly smiled."Don't worry, I will get you out of there." "No, stay here with the girls, I will be fine."He said before being pulled out of the doors. Once the guys were gone the doctor came out and talked to the girls and the last two guys that were there. "How is she?"Serina asked. "She is going to make it.We had to pump her stomach three times, because we couldn't get it all.She should be able to leave within the next two days." "Thank you doctor."He nodded and walked back into the ER. The prison doors opened as the guard walked into Darien and Josh's cell.It was small with two small benches.It was just the holding center of new comers, or people who would not be staying very long.John was in the cell next to them. "Ok boys, you may go."The Santa clause wanna be said as he moved out of their way.Behind him came Serina and Renee, each smiled as they saw the boys. Darien and Josh walked out to the girls and embraced them.The girls laughed and kissed their boyfriends softly. "Hold on a sec Dare."She moved past the group to the guard."Ok let him out."The guard opened John's cell and allowed Serina to enter.She pulled out an envelope from her purse and handed it to John."I want you to go back home.Don't worry about Allison, she will be better off with us."She turned around and left with the rest of her 'real' friends. Serina walked along side Darien with her arm locked with his.They all walked out to Serina's rental car and Serina unlocked it.Darien tried to grab the keys away from her but she simply kissed his cheek and shook her head.She laughed a little when Renee got in the passenger side and made the boys sit in the back. "How is Allison?"Darien asked Serina. "She is fine, the doctor made us go home, so we decided to get you two out of jail.You are lucky that all the guard wanted was a blow job, or you would be stuck in there."Darien's jaw dropped as his face turned red with anger."Chill out Dear, I am only kidding.He was going to let you go anyways."Josh laughed at his friend; he never took Sere seriously when it came to that sort of thing. "I was going to say, you would give St. Nick a blow job and not me?Don't sound to good."Serina just laughed. "If you wanted one, all you had to do was ask."She turned around and winked at Darien when they stopped at the red light.Renee and Josh just laughed at the two. They got back to the cabins at around midnight and they all got out of the car.Renee and Josh began walking to their cabin before Serina stopped them. "Hey, I would like to sleep tonight so be a little quieter in bed."Serina winked at them as they just brushed her off.Serina couldn't help but laugh.She turned around and slammed into Darien."Sorry Darien."She started to walk into the cabin before she was stopped by Darien picking her up."Darien!"She shrieked as he carried her into the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Two and a half weeks later… Tracy looked down at her engagement ring again.After two weeks she still hasn't gotten use to it being there.She sat on the couch waiting for the rest of the girls to come over.They were all going to start planning her wedding. "Tracy, you in here?" "Yeah, in here."Allison walked into the cabin and walked over to the couch where Tracy was sitting.She recovered from her accident within two days like the doctor said.When she got out of the hospital she called up John and dumped him over the phone.She has been staying with Lindsay and James and they let some other people stay in her cabin since she didn't want to be alone. "Do you know when the rest of the girls are going to be here?"Tracy shook her head. "All I know is that Serina is going to be late due to some 'unexpected plans'."The girls laughed, figuring it was with Darien."So, How is Danny coming along?" "Good, we are going out on Friday night.Already I can tell he is much more sincere then John will ever be."Allison met Danny at dinner one night.He was their server and asked her number.It was right after she got out of the hospital and she told him that she didn't want to give it out just yet.The next day she saw him again and he insisted on her number so she gave it to him.They have already gone out on four dates. "It is great that you have found someone new, it will keep your mind off of that scum bag."Tracy smiled at her friend. There was a knock on the door and Renee walked inside.She had on casual clothes, and for her it casual was a pair of short shorts and a tank top.She pulled her hair into a bun and let two pieces out on each side. "Where is Sere?I thought she would be here by now."The other girls shook their head. "No, she is detained for the moment."Tracy replied. Serina sat on the edge of her bed with her hair pulled back loosely and wore a pair of overalls and a pink shirt.She stared at a picture of Darien that she just got back from the store.He was holding her by his side and smiling next to Allison when she got out of the hospital.She remembered that he gave Allison a large arrangement of flowers and stole one from it and gave it to her. "Serina, don't you have to go over to Tracy's to plan her wedding?"She looked up at Darien and nodded her head."So why are you not there?"She shrugged her shoulders."Serina what's wrong?"He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm just thinking about stuff." "Like?"He pulled her closer to him and kissed her head. "Like why you won't make love to me."He pulled back from her a little and looked at her."I mean, we have really been living in the same cabin for almost a month now and we have been close many times, but you always stop.Why?I would figure you would want to.I was told once you had it you want it more and more."He turned her body to face him. "That is probably true, but that's the thing, I wouldn't know.Serina, I have never slept with anyone before-" "What about Stephanie?" "No, I just got drunk and ended up in her bed, I didn't do anything, we just passed out.Nothing happened, Josh just jumped to conclusions, and I didn't really want to say I didn't so I didn't say anything."He looked into her eyes."I love you Serina, and I want it to be special with you.I don't want to just have it be a night of fun, I want it to be romantic and full of love."She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you Darien, You are so romantic."She closed the gap and kissed him.She pulled away and slapped his thigh."Well, I have to head over to Tracy's before she gets mad."She stood and walked out of the door. The kitchen table was full of magazines, brochures, and other papers.Lindsay, Tracy, Allison and Renee all sat around it with a tablet of paper and a pen.Lindsay was working on the decorations; Renee and Allison were working on dresses, and Tracy was working on the guest list.None of them really talked about anything special. "Hey girls, how much have you done?"Serina asked as she walked into the door.They all looked up at Serina as she walked toward the table. "Not to much, care to join?"Renee asked as she handed her a tablet and a pen."You can work on the hair styles or something." "Aw, just what I wanted to do."Serina said as she rolled her eyes."So do we have a date yet?" "Yeah, next month, on the 12th."Tracy replied with a smile."Now that we are all here, I have another announcement to make."The girls looked over at the grinning bride to be."I'm pregnant!"She exclaimed. "Oh, that is wonderful news!"Serina yelled as she hugged her friend.The rest of the gang was right behind Serina."Have you told Kyle yet?"Tracy shook her head. "I wanted to tell him tonight.I just found out yesterday.The doctor says that I am already five weeks in."Serina cocked her head and looked at her. "Five weeks ago was my birthday."Tracy smiled and nodded her head."You had sex on my birthday?"All the girls laughed and nodded their head."All of you had sex on my birthday and not me, something is wrong with this picture." "Sere, I thought for sure that you would have given it up by now."Serina shook her head at her best friend. "No, Darien won't let me.I'm beginning to think if I want to get laid then I need to do it in his sleep."Renee just laughed. "I thought Darien would be happy to give it to you."Serina looked over at Tracy and shook her head. "No, he wants our and his first time to be-" "Whoa, you mean Darien is a VIRGIN?"Serina covered Renee's mouth.  "Yes, but I don't want you to tell anyone, not even my brother.Is that clear?"Renee nodded her head and Serina let her go."Good, now lets get off my non existent sex life and get back to work."The girls just snickered as they went back to work. Lindsay walked into her cabin and turned on the light.She set her keys and purse on the counter and walked into her room.When she opened the door she saw candles lit across the dresser and the floor.There were rose petals on the bed where James was sitting. James had on a black tuxedo without the coat and held a rose in his hands, spinning it in his fingers.When he saw her in the doorway he got out of the bed and walked over to her.Before she knew what he was doing he was down on one knee with a small box in his hands. "Don't say anything yet, wait until I am done."James took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes."We have been dating since the ninth grade and everyone said we would never last, that it was just puppy love.I had no idea and neither did you that we would be together for this long.We have been through rough times and always pulled through it.I want to be with you till the day I die and for much longer then that.What I am trying to say is…"He opened the small box revealing a large diamond ring."Lindsay, will you marry me?"She stood there looking down at the ring then at him, back and forth. "YES!"She finally blurted out and jumped into his arms.The fell to the floor kissing and at the same time James slipped the ring on her finger, perfect fit."Oh James, I love you!" "I love you too."He held her in his arms and refused to release her. "Darien, I'm going to the store real quick.You need anything?"Serina asked from the living room. "Yeah, could you pick up some more grapes, and some blueberries."He called out from his room. "Blueberries?What do you need those for?" "I happen to like blueberries."He said as he walked out of his room.Serina stopped walking and looked over at Darien who was walking toward her.He had on only a pair of black boxers."Something wrong honey?"He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "Um…um…no, of course not…w…why would…why would you ask if…if…if something was wrong?"She finally got out.She noticed before, but not this much.Without a shirt on he looked so sexy. "Ok then."He said while giggling a little."You go on to the store."He smacked her butt and let her go.She just raised an eyebrow at his action. "I would do something, like slap you upside the head, but you are too damn cute right now."She picked up her keys and purse."Now quit teasing me, either you have clothes on or none on when I come home."She winked and walked out the door. Darien watched his love walk out of the cabin and he sighed.He sat down on the nearest chair and thought back to when they were little. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _"Darien, why do you always play with Josh, it's not fair."She whined when he walked in the house._ _"Serina, he is my best friend, besides, I hang out with you every night at dance practice."She still didn't smile."Ok, maybe if we talk to Josh, he will let you come to the game with us."She smiled and jumped into his arms. _ _"Thank you Darien."He smiled and returned the hug."You are the greatest."She kissed his cheek for the first time and smiled. _ _"I am huh?"She laughed and playfully punched his arm."Hey Dare, I never knew you had the hotts for my sister.If I knew that I would have hooked you up long time ago."Josh came down the stairs smiling.Serina was still in his arms. _ _"Shh, I wanted to keep it a secret."They all laughed, and only Darien knew it was true._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien smiled at the thought when he first realized his feelings for Sere.Later that day he told Josh, and he was cool about the whole thing.But he never told Serina, at least not until a month or so ago. "Oh Serina, why do I love you so much?"He asked himself as he started to walk back to his room.Before he reached his bedroom door there was a knock on the door.He quickly walked to the door and opened it."Lindsay, what can I do for you?" "Where is Serina?"She said energetically.Darien moved out of the way, letting her enter the cabin. "She went to the store, is there something that you needed?"He asked while showing her to the living room. "Oh Darien, James proposed!"She was smiling from ear to ear. "Congratulations Lindsay, I wish you the best of the luck."She walked over to Darien and gave him a hug; he happily returned the hug with a smile. "Thank you."She let go and looked up at him."When Sere gets home, could you tell her to come see me?"Darien nodded his head."Thanks."She walked out of the cabin and skipped back to James. Serina walked into the darkened cabin and turned on the kitchen light as she started to unload the groceries.She grabbed the grapes out of the plastic bag and rinsed them off and put them in a small bowl after taking them off the stem.She put the blueberries, which Darien wanted, in the drawer of the refrigerator.She put away the ice cream, bread, milk, eggs, and bacon then threw away the bags.She took out a bottle of water and the bowl of grapes and went out into the living room. As she ate the grapes she turned on some soft music, or as Darien would say, elevator music and laid her head on the pillow on the couch.She started to close her eyes when the front door opened.She sat up and looked over at Darien, who had a large arrangement of flowers and his tuxedo that was at the cleaners. "Hi honey, sorry I wasn't home when you got here."He said while walking up to her and placing a small kiss on her head."I had to go pick up some stuff from the cleaners."He handed her the arrangement of flowers."I found these on the front steps, I don't know who they are from since there is no card."He paused."Hang on a sec, I'll be right back." "Ok."She watched him go into his room with the tux and she looked around the flowers to find the card.With a smile she reached on the bottom and pulled out a small piece of paper._Serina, just wanted to say I love you.Love always, Darien._Serina smiled and set the flowers on the table and walked over to Darien's room. Serina silently opened his bedroom door and walked in as he was about to put on a new shirt.She walked over to him and took the clean shirt out of his hands and dropped it on the floor. "Wha-" She stopped him with a small kiss; she ran her hands softly down his bare chest and smiled.She walked closer to him and pressed her body to his as she pulled him down for a kiss.Their lips met slowly and Serina coxed him to open his mouth for her, although it didn't take much.He wrapped his arms around her waist as she slid her arms behind his head. "Darien, I love you."She said as they broke their kiss.He wrapped her up in his arms again and kissed her softly. "I love you too."She smiled at him and slowly backed him up until they reached the bed.Darien was pushed lovingly onto the bed and Serina straddled his legs still kissing him."Are you sure you want to do this Sere?"She nodded. "I want it more then anything."She sat up and lifted her arms as Darien eased her shirt above her head, and kissed a trail up her neck.She let out a small gasp as he sucked on the softest spot on her neck."UH!"She gasped as he slid his hand up her thigh.She interlocked her hands with his as she kissed him again. "Serina?"Renee called from the front door.There was no answer.She quietly walked toward the bedrooms but stopped when she heard hard breathing in Darien's room.She smiled and slinked her way out of the house without making a sound. Josh was standing outside on the front porch looking out at the ocean.Renee and him were going to go swimming and he sent Renee to get the two.He smiled as he saw his girlfriend come back out with a huge grin. "They won't be coming, they are too busy at the moment."She winked at him as his eyes grew wide."Don't overreact Josh, let them be."She warned as he started to barge into the cabin. "Don't tell me to not overreact, she is my sister!"He walked into the doorway but was stopped by a hard grip on his arm. "They are in LOVE!"Josh stopped moving and turned to face her, tears in his eyes and in hers."Josh, they love each other, don't make it hard for them.They want to show their love to each other the best way they can."She pulled him closer to her as she hugged him."It is both of their first times, they don't need it to be ruined by you."When she said that she immediately covered her mouth._Serina told me not to tell anyone at all, and I blew it already._She looked up at Josh, who was now smiling."Huh?"He started to laugh at her then."What?" "It's just…Darien hasn't slept with anyone?"Renee shook her head."Oh, that is great, now I have something on him."He started to laugh again. "Josh you are such a jerk!"With that Renee stormed off the porch and ran to her cabin. "Man, now I am in the dog house."He said as he ran after her. Serina opened her tired eyes and stared down at the bare body next to her.A bright smile lit up her face as she thought back to what happened between them.She kissed his head and got out of bed and picked up her clothes that flew around the room just two hours ago.A small gasp caused her to turn around and see Darien sitting up in the bed, watching her every move. "Hey sexy!"Serina giggled and walked over to him seductively.She climbed onto the bed and slowly scooted over to him on her hands and knees. "Hey baby."She said when her lips were less then an inch away.Darien groaned as she just kept her place so close to him."Are you going to kiss me or wh-" He closed the gap between them and slid his hand around her waist, pulling her down beside him. "You were saying?"He looked at her with a cocky grin.She just smiled and leaned over him.She then sat up and ran her fingers along his face and chest. "I could always leave you lying there with your mouth open."He shook his head over and over, but was stopped by a kiss."OR I could stay by your side all day and night and NEVER let you go."He kissed her deeply. "I like that one better."She smiled and lied next to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach and kissed his chest. "I knew you would."She said as she climbed on top of him and kissed him fully. "Oh Lindsay, it is so great!Now you and Tracy are getting married."Serina exclaimed happily.Darien finally told her that Lindsay came by and wanted her to visit.And after Serina got dressed she ran straight over to Lindsay's cabin. "I know, Tracy already suggested a double wedding on the beach."She glanced down at her hands."I thought it would be really great if we all had a wedding together, but I don't think it would happen." "Why not?"Lindsay lifted her head and looked at Serina. "Well, for one, you and Renee are not engaged, and Allison just broke up with her boyfriend."She had to smile, Serina was a blond and had her moments sometimes. "Oh yeah."Serina said sheepishly.Lindsay smiled brightly as she looked down at her finger again."If you don't stop that I might get jealous." "Oh, but you already are my dear."The girls laughed."We are all going out to dinner tonight, I don't know if you and Darien were told."Serina nodded her head."Ok, well be ready by eight o'clock."Lindsay grabbed her cup and put it in the sink next to the other dishes. "Ok I will, but anyway I have to go find something to wear and I doubt that Darien will let me have much time, or mess it up after I am ready-" She was interrupted by a broken glass."What happened?"Serina rushed to Lindsay's side when she saw her arm bleeding. "I…I…I don't know."She stammered out.Serina quickly grabbed a towel and got it wet.She placed it on the cut and pressed hard. "You will be fine.Just stay here and hold the towel on."Serina left and came back with some bandages.She sat Lindsay down on a chair in the kitchen and lifted up the towel; the cut was pretty deep, but not too deep for stitches. "Serina, I'm scared."Lindsay was in an accident once and was cut on her wrist. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _The car swerved in order to avoid the black dog that ran out into the road.The brakes screeched as the tires skidded along the unpaved road and the car ran straight into the side of the mountain.Lindsay was in the passenger side of the car and when it flipped she was thrown under the steering wheel._ _Darien was in a near by car saw the accident and he called the hospital then went out to help.The driver was dead, and Lindsay had glass all over her.Darien saw the large cut on her wrist and quickly pulled her out from under the dashboard and tried to pull out the driver, but the car blew up before he could._ _Lindsay was helpless; she was shaking and loosing blood fast.Darien quickly ran to his car and pulled out a piece of rope and a towel.He wrapped the towel around her wrist and tied it tight with the rope. _ _"You are going to be all right Lindsay, I promise."Then she blacked out.Since then she has been afraid of any kind of blood, or cut._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serina put butterfly tape on the wound and carefully bandaged it.When she was done she gave her friend a warm smile and helped her to bed.She quietly walked out of the cabin and out to the pier.She stood on the pier watching the moon and the ocean.A cool breeze brushed her long blond hair.She wore a short yellow skirt and a black tank top. Her arms were crossed around her chest.She had now been there for an hour; just watching the waves come and go. There was a noise behind her and she felt a jacket being put on her.She felt strong hands rub her arms causing the cold to vanish.She knew who it was already, so she didn't have to even turn around. "How did you find me Darien?"She smiled and turned round to face him.She looked into his baby blue eyes intently. "What do you mean?You are always out here."He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her."So, what happened at Lindsay's?I heard she cut herself."Serina nodded her head. "Yeah, she got really scared.I still have a hard time believing that she could have died that day."She looked up solemnly into Darien's shinning blue eyes. "I know, believe me, I know."He pulled her tighter into his arms."Hey, why don't we forget about the whole group thing and just me and you go out?"Serina nodded. "I'll go and call Renee and tell her the deal."She let go of him and walked back to the cabin.

Renee saw Serina walk into the cabin and followed her.She walked up behind her best friend and touched her shoulder softly, causing Serina to spin, her hair hitting Renee in the face. "Whoa, watch it Sere!"She yelped as she stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry Renee, you just scared me a bit."Serina and Renee walked out to the living room and sat down."I was just about to call you." "I figured you would."Serina looked at her friend. "What do you mean?" "You know, Josh isn't very happy about you sleeping with Darien." Serina's mouth dropped and eyes widened."WHAT!"

*Cliffhanger*


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Renee saw Serina walk into the cabin and followed her

Renee saw Serina walk into the cabin and followed her.She walked up behind her best friend and touched her shoulder softly, causing Serina to spin, her hair hitting Renee in the face. "Whoa, watch it Sere!"She yelped as she stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry Renee, you just scared me a bit."Serina and Renee walked out to the living room and sat down."I was just about to call you." "I figured you would."Serina looked at her friend. "What do you mean?" "You know, Josh isn't very happy about you sleeping with Darien." Serina's mouth dropped and eyes widened."WHAT!" "Renee, what are you talking about?I was going to tell you that I wasn't going to dinner tonight cause me and Darien are going out together."Renee looked down at her hands."What do you mean 'Josh isn't very happy about me sleeping with Darien?'How would he know?"Renee kept silent."Renee tell me!" "Ok, well we came to get you two and we sorta…um…sorta heard you two."Serina's eyes flickered with fire."I didn't mean to get the two of you into trouble with Josh, I promise.I explained that the two of you are in love, but-" "How did he take it?"Serina cut her off. "Um…well he was about to beat Darien down, but I think that he is a little bit more calm."She looked up at her best friend."I hope."Both of their heads shot up when they heard yelling outside, and ran toward the fight.  "Darien, I can't believe you!What were you thinking?I trusted you to keep her safe!"Darien threw up his hands, surrendering. "Dude, I don't know what you are talking about.Keep who safe?" "Serina!You slept with her, even after I told you NOT TO!!!"Darien ran his hand threw his dark hair._How did he find out?_When Darien looked down to think, he was suddenly brought back to reality by a hard punch to his jaw.He tasted the blood coming from his lip and felt the sting. "It isn't your choice what we do!You have no part of it, and besides, it isn't like you were even in love when you took Renee to bed!At least we are in love!"He dodged Josh's next punch and countered with a back fist to the chest. "Don't you pull that crap on me Darien!It was a mistake and you know it, but that don't matter now, WE ARE IN LOVE!"Darien grabbed Josh's oncoming fist and pulled him causing him to fall to the ground. "Give up Josh, we both know I can beat your ass!Just drop it!"Josh jumped back up and kicked Darien between the legs, causing him to fall right to his back in pain. "STOP!"Serina ran out to Darien, kneeling by his side."Damn you Josh, keep away from my life if you cannot let it be!" "I told you to let it be Josh, why did you have to do it anyway?"Renee walked over to Serina to help with Darien.Josh watched as the two girls carried his best friend away, because he made a cheep shot._I can't believe I can't beat him.Now I will never get his friendship back._ "Wait."The girls turned around."I'm sorry."He said quietly as he looked at the ground."I should have trusted you more, I know what it is like to have temptation, and you were right, you are in love."He turned around and walked away.  Darien laid down on the couch with a pack of ice on his left cheek.His head was placed gently in Serina's lap while she read a book.Darien tried to avoid talking about what happened just a hour ago out side, but he knew it wasn't going to be avoided forever.Serina sat down her book and looked down at Darien.She felt so bad for him, his cheek was swelled up where Josh got his first punch. "Darien, I know that you don't want to, but this is sorta your fault too.Josh has never beat you in anything, and he always felt that you took everything away from him."She pushed some hair out of his eyes."He thinks you have taken me away too.Just say sorry-" "But it wasn't my fault."He whined.She glared sharply at him."Ok."He sighed, "I'll apologize."She kissed his head and smiled. "Now that is the Darien I know."She glanced up into his deep blue eyes before she kissed him softly, not to disturb his wounded lip.  Lindsay sat in between James' legs and leaned against his hard chest as they watched the stars in the dark sky.The dinner was canceled because of mainly the fight, so everyone did their own thing.She glanced down at her shinning diamond ring again for the hundredth time in the last day.She sighed and snuggled against James. "James, how do you know that we are going to make it?"She asked while dreaming of their wedding.James rubbed her arms and smiled. "Because we are in love, and that's all that counts.Nobody can tear us apart, not even God."She looked up at him with a *whatever* face."Ok, maybe not God, but anyone else." "You know, you are so damn cute."He nodded his head and kissed the top of hers. "Yep, I know."He laughed as she rolled her eyes. "James?" "Hmm?"He glanced back down at her. "Do you know why Josh and Darien fought?" "No dear, I don't.Why don't you ask Serina tomorrow when we wake up."He winked at her and scooped her into his arms as he carried her into the house and to the large bed.  Allison sat at a small table in the corner of the small diner.A man with short red hair and light brown eyes sat across from her.The walls of the room were decorated in different types and colors of flowers and plants.The ceiling was painted blue to match the sky and the floor was brown.It was almost like you were in a real garden. The waiter brought their food.Allison got some stuffed crab and Danny ordered a small plate of oysters.They had a bottle of wine and a glass of water. "Allison, I wanted to thank you again for coming with me to dinner tonight.I really enjoy your company."He looked up into her eyes.He noticed that they lit up like fireflies when she smiled. "It is nothing Danny, I enjoy your company as well.It gets me out of the cabin for a while too."She picked up a crab leg."And believe me, you don't want to be in the same house as someone who just got engaged."The two laughed."You know, we have been going out for almost two weeks, and I don't know anything about you."Danny just smiled. "Well, what would you like to know princess?"He cracked open an oyster and ate the insides. "Where are you originally from and why are you here?" "Well…I am from Florida, that's where all my family is, and I came out here to go to the university.You?" "One of my friends parents gave us all tickets and rented the cabins for us as a sorta graduation present.At first it wasn't great at all, I was having a bit of problems, but now since you came along, I don't feel that way."She gave him a smug smile.  Tracy grabbed her stomach in pain and moaned.She grabbed onto the side of the couch, but she couldn't keep herself up, the pain was to strong.She fell to the floor with tears streaming down her face. "KYLE!"She yelled out before she passed out. Kyle came running out to her side and saw a puddle of blood between her legs.He slowly lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. "Why do women have to have these cycles?This is why I love being a man."He said out loud talking to himself.He started to slightly slap her cheeks to wake her up, but she wouldn't snap out of it."Come on Trace, you aren't going to make a man do this are you?"He glanced over on the counter where a package of pads were._No, I will just call Serina, she will do this._"Hold on babe, just stay here." He walked out to the living room and grabbed the small white phone and dialed the number for Serina's cabin.It rang twice then Darien answered the phone. "Um…Darien?I was hoping to speak to Serina."He mumbled, cursing himself for being such a whoss, and not being able to do this himself. "She is in the bathroom right now, what did you need her for?" "Well, Tracy started her 'cycle' and I wanted Serina to help her, since she is out cold."He said while his face turned bright red. "Hold on."He set the phone down a little."Sere!Kyle needs a little help with Tracy, she is out cold and has lady problems!"He heard the bathroom door open and Serina ran out to him. "What?That's impossible!"She said while shaking her head."Ask him if he is sure it is her period." "Are you sure-" "I heard her, yes, what else would it be?" "Yes, he is sure."Serina took the phone from Darien's hands. "I'll be right there, don't move her."She hung up the phone."Darien, hurry up!"She pulled on her shoes. "Sere, what's going on?"He asked while being dragged by her out the door. "Tracy can't have her period, she is pregnant!"She yelled at him. "SHIT!"He grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her behind.  Kyle sat in the waiting room of the emergency room for the second time in the past month.Serina sat next to him for support.He had been crying because he had no idea what was going to happen to her._I did this to her._ "Serina, I swear, I didn't know about the baby.I swear I didn't."He burst out into more tears."Why did this have to happen to her?Why?I did this to her!"Serina pulled him close to her body and shook her head. "No, you didn't Kyle, it is not your fault!" "Yes it is, if I wouldn't have got her pregnant she wouldn't be in there hooked up to all those machines!She wouldn't have lost the child!Its my fault." He cried onto her shoulder. All Darien could do was watch Serina comfort Kyle the best she could.She was always good at that, no matter what happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Darien sat in his room crying by the window.He was only eight at the time and didn't know what else to do.Serina walked into the room and saw him sitting there.She quietly walked up to him and hugged him with all her might._ _"Darien, what is wrong?"She asked with sadness for the young boy.He didn't say anything."You will feel better if you talk about it, it helps me to talk to mama, and then I feel all better.Please Darien, tell me whats wrong."He sniffled and whipped the tears off his face._ _"It's just that I miss my parents have been gone for so long now, and I don't know what to do."He said in a mere whisper._ _"If you feel sad because of your family, just remember that we are your family too, family is everyone who loves you."She smiled at him._ _"Thank you Serina."He hugged her and watched her leave the room.And for once in over a week, he smiled._ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ Darien looked back at Serina, she had gotten Kyle to calm down and he was now sleeping in his chair.He walked over to the angel, who just happened to be his girlfriend, and sat in the chair on the other side of her.He grabbed her small hand and kissed it lightly. "Oh Darien, I don't know what to do anymore.He still blames himself for this."She shook her head as Darien pulled her to him."Why does this have to happen?First Allison, and now Tracy."He held her in his arms, but let her go when he saw Josh and Renee.They were sitting by each other, but facing different ways."You know that she won't forgive him until things are straight between you two." "Huh?" "Go apologize Darien."She let him go and pushed him up out of his chair.He turned around and looked at her in question."Go on."She waved him on. Darien slowly made his way across the room to Josh.He watched as Renee got up and walked by him to go sit with Serina, leaving her seat next to Josh, which he sat in. "You know Josh, this is a little stupid."Darien faced his best friend and ran his hand through his hair, Josh did the same."I don't want to fight with you about this, I want you to be okay with Serina's relationship with me." "I'm really sorry I blew up at you about it Dare, it just scares me that Serina would do that."He looked over at his sister talking to Renee."I couldn't believe that she would, I made myself think that it was you who wanted it. But I know Sere, if she wants something, nothing would stop her."He held out his hand to Darien."I'm sorry for blaming it on you."Darien took his extended hand and shook it. "No problem bud, I would have done the exact thing if it wasn't me."The guys laughed. "So…how was it for your first time?" "Great!"Darien thought of what he said."Wait a minute, who told you?"He asked the guy rolling on the floor with laughter. "HAHA!It was…HAHA…Renee…HAHA!" "Oh, get off the floor."Darien scolded him while glaring over at the giggling girls across the room. About ten minutes later the doctor came out and talked to the group.Each person was allowed five minutes with Tracy, and then would have to leave.Kyle went in first and came out with a small smile on his lips._My angel is going to be ok!_He said over and over in his head.Two days later, she was released and Kyle took her home. 

There was a soft knock on the hard wooden door.Darien walked sleepily to the door and opened it.His jaw dropped as his eyes widened. "Jessica?"There was a tall girl with short red hair with blond highlights, and wore tight leather pants and a short tee shirt and leather coat.Her nails were long and painted blood red and a small skull tattoo was placed on the side of her stomach. "Hey Cuz, are you going to let me in?"He got out of the way to let the girl in."I guess you are wondering why I am here right?"He nodded his head following her to the living room.She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs."I live here.I called Florida and they said you were out here, so here I am."She gestured to herself."Tada."Darien laid his head in his hands and let out a sigh. "I have a headache."He got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the Tylenol, and swallowed four caplets.He cringed as he heard the front door open and two giggling girls walked inside. "Darien!I'm-" She saw Jessica stand up and smile at the girls."WHAT THE HELL!"Darien came running out of the kitchen."DARIEN, WHY IS *SHE* HERE?!?!"Serina yelled as Renee fainted.Darien shook his head and slapped his hand to his head. "This is not going to be fun."He murmured to himself as he helped get Renee to the couch.He looked over at the grinning Jessica and frowned."I don't see what is so funny Jessica." "Yes, I don't either Jessica!"Serina yelled as she glared at the girl.She whipped around when she felt Darien's hand on her shoulder. "Honey, I think you outta calm down just a bit."He said calmly and directed her to a chair.She sat down with very little ease."I know you are upset, but I am sure she has a good explanation."He looked over at his cousin. "Actually…I don't."She smiled with a small laugh."Beside that, when were you going to tell me that the two of you hooked up?It is so…so…cute.In a little kid sort of way."She walked over to Darien and kneeled down in front of him.Darien quickly stepped back."Aww…come on Darien, I seem to remember that Josh loved this very much."She said with an evil laugh. "Oh My God!You BITCH!"Serina yelled and charged at Darien's cousin.She pushed her to the ground and punched her in the eye.The door flew open and a out of breath Josh ran in. "I heard yelling, and-" He saw Jessica on the ground with Serina on top of her holding her down with her fist in the air."Holy Hell!"He shrieked and stumbled backwards. 


	7. Author's notes

I am sorry for not getting another chapter out, and I know that some of you are just dying to read more

I am sorry for not getting another chapter out, and I know that some of you are just dying to read more.At the moment I am doing some major revising on the story, and I am not sure when the next part will be out, but I will get them out.Stay tuned for a new and improved Love Between Friends.Thank you.

Raeburn


End file.
